


La Vie en Rose

by aerityx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Billionaire John Smith, F/M, Romance, Supermodel Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerityx/pseuds/aerityx
Summary: When Doctor John Smith, CEO of Gallifrey Industries, is forced into a visiting teaching position in Paris he expects the worst four months of his life. What he does not expect is for a beautiful blonde girl to catch his eye.A simple story of boy meets girl becomes a whole lot more complicated when hidden identities are thrown into the mix.





	1. Welcome to Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for later chapters.

“Dr. Smith, we’ll be landing shortly.” Looking up John Smith found his PA, Donna Noble standing by his chair.

“Thank you Donna.” He replied, turning his attention back to the papers in front of him. Donna moved back to her seat where she set about organizing her things in preparation for their landing. Finishing off the last page and making a few quick notes John hastily shoved his work into his own briefcase before settling back in his seat to watch the city of Paris rush up to meet them.

_Four months_. He told himself. Just four months and he would be free to return to his laboratory outside of London. But first he had to return a favor. When his good friend Sarah Jane Smith had helped him get his start after graduate school John had thought nothing of agreeing to her stipulation that she would be calling in a favor at some point in the future. He was too excited about the new equipment that would allow him to study interstellar travel to really consider much else. Soon after his work had taken off, allowing him to pull in a number of grants, which led to a Nobel Prize in Physics, contracts with the ESA and NASA, and eventually, his own private company, Gallifrey Industries. He was only 34 years old and already considered to be the leading expert on space exploration.

His rapid ascent through the education system had earned him the nickname “Doctor” at a very young age. He had graduated high school at 15, college by 17 and completed his Ph.D. from Cambridge at 21. He was, in his own words, quite brilliant, and was capable of solving any problem put in front of him. Except now, sitting in an airplane on his way to a visiting professor appointment at the Université Pierre et Marie Curie that he couldn’t find a way out of. It didn’t matter that he had almost completely forgotten about his agreement with Sarah from more than a decade ago. She had it in writing, with his bloody signature, so here he was. He had no idea why she wanted him to take this position, she had tried to explain, something about someone needing resources and something to do with a sabbatical and well, he’d pretty much tuned out. All he needed to know was that for the next four months he would be lecturing to a bunch of teenagers instead of making progress on his newest anti-gravity stabilization shield.

Shifting in his seat he felt the wheels of the plane touch the tarmac and soon after the captain came on the speaker system.

“Welcome to Paris Dr. Smith. We’ve arrived 15 minutes ahead of schedule. Your driver will be waiting for you in baggage claim. We appreciate you flying with us today and we hope you have a lovely stay.”

“Yes. Lovely.” He grumbled to himself but no one heard.

 

* * *

 

Rose settled herself into a chair across the table from her best friend Amy. It had become their ritual to meet here every Wednesday afternoon to catch up since they had first met at a fashion shoot three years before and struck up an instant friendship. Aside from being the only two girls from the UK in their Parisian modeling agency, they also shared a love for 1950’s cinema and chips. They had roomed together for two years until Amy’s boyfriend, Rory had transferred to a nursing school in Paris. By then Rose had enough saved up to get a flat of her own and had gladly taken over her new space, making room for the love struck couple. She’d found a lovely little apartment in the 17e Arrondissement. It was a low profile neighborhood 30 minutes away from popular tourist destinations such as the Eiffel Tower and the Louvre. It housed mostly musicians and artists and she adored it.

“Glad you could make it.” Amy greeted, her Scottish accent giving sass to her sentence. Her long red hair was pulled to the side in a low, casual chignon. She wore a boat neck black sweater with gold button accents on the left collar, white skinny jeans and flat black ankle boots. A bright red scarf tied across her hips as a belt was her only accessory.

“Sorry. Shoot ran a bit late today. Reinette kept insisting on retakes.” Rose explained, giving her order “Une café noisette s'il vous plait” to the waiter. She was wearing a pair of navy twill shorts, nude espadrilles that wrapped around her ankles, a white tee shirt and a white blazer. Her golden hair still fell in the ringlets it had been coaxed into from her shoot and a pair of golden hoops adorned her ears.

Amy scrunched up her nose at the mention of Reinette and took a sip of her café creme. “Boy am I glad I did not have to work with her. She’s a piece of work. Someday I’m going to figure out how to trip her and make it look like an accident.”

“Amy!” Rose admonished but she was laughing. Truthfully she’d love to see Reinette fall on her face too. Reinette Poisson, the blonde french beauty, was an absolute pain. She was from a rival agency but Rose had found herself working with the woman on a half dozen different occasions. She was four years older than Rose and Amy and had been out in the modeling world for longer. She resented how quickly Rose had shot to top model status and was constantly making rude remarks during shoots.

“What? I can see your brain working. Don’t think I don’t know you were just thinking the same thing.” Amy teased.

Rose gave her friend one of her trademark tongue in teeth smiles as her café was placed in front of her. Taking a deep sip she savored the flavor. It had taken her a while to grow accustomed to the coffee but no one made a pot of tea like her mum, and after she developed a taste for it she’d found she enjoyed the flavor of parisian coffee immensely.

“Okay, I’m bored with Reinette. How’s Rory?” Rose asked and for the next hour the girls chatted about everything they had missed in the past week as they enjoyed the late summer afternoon.

 

* * *

 

The Doctor looked around the apartment that would be his for the next four months. It was a one bedroom place in the 4e Arrondissement, a short ten minute walk from the University. Donna had taken care of securing and furnishing it with all of the necessities he would need, including food. A large window in the parlor overlooked the Seine and the Doctor could see the sun glinting off the water. Donna had seen him settled then left to attend to her own needs. She was staying in a smaller apartment a few blocks away.

There was still a week before school began. The Doctor had wanted an opportunity to get used to the city and, he still needed to pick up on the language. He had tried to explain to Sarah Jane that he didn’t speak French but she had simply reminded him of the time he had learned fluent Russian in less than a month simply so he could read a textbook. “You’re a genius Doctor. A silly little thing like a language isn’t going to hold you back. Just go find a tutor or something. You’ll figure it out.”

So now he had a week to learn enough of the language to get through his first few lectures. Heaving a deep sigh he scratched the back of his neck and wandered into his bedroom where he spent the next 30 minutes unpacking. He might be a billionaire now but he still preferred to keep things simple. Pack his own bags, cook his own - okay, well, he didn’t exactly cook - but he did order his own food to go. Usually.

By the time he’d put everything away he was feeling tired. He decided he would grab a few bananas from the kitchen, take a hot shower and go to bed. There would be time to learn the language, and the city, in the morning.

 

* * *

 

Rose looked at the clock, surprised to find it was already 23:00. There had been a time when this would have still been early, when she would have been heading out to the clubs or pulling an all nighter for an exam. But since entering the modeling world she’d had to change a number of her habits, including getting a decent amount of sleep at night.

She scanned through the sketches she’d been working on for the past few hours; two cocktail dresses and a blouse. She thought they were pretty good but what did she know? She’d moved to Paris four years ago intent on studying fashion at l’Ecole de la Chambre Syndicale de la Couture Parisienne. It was one of the best fashion schools in the world and had been her dream since she had discovered her idol, Yves Saint Laurent, had attended. And while the school had accepted her, she had found that living in Paris and paying tuition was more challenging than she’d anticipated. Her mother, Jackie, had enough trouble as it was and Rose couldn’t bring herself to ask for the funds, so she’d started working, struggling to make ends meet and keep up in school. Then she’d gotten lucky. She’d made friends with a regular at the restaurant where she worked. He was always bringing different dates and it became something of a joke between them. His name was Jack Harkness and eventually he revealed that he was a model. He’d picked up on Rose’s situation and said he’d told his boss about her and that his company was interested in bringing her in for a test shoot.

A few weeks later she had her first job and from there things just exploded. She had a natural talent behind the camera as well as on the catwalk, able to draw people in with her enigmatic smile, bright personality, and expressive eyes. Plus she was absolutely stunning. The offers kept rolling in and with it, the money. Soon, Rose didn’t have to worry about her rent, or her tuition. But she also found herself with less and less time to attend class. At first she had seen it has a minor detour, take a few years to do this modeling thing, save up enough money, and then go back to school. But this past spring she had signed on for another 3 years. The money had been good, very good in fact. Good enough that she was able to get her mother a decent flat in London and take care of her in the way that she deserved. It felt like a waste to turn down the opportunity. But she missed her fashion school and at times felt a bit like she’d become a sell out. She’d only really attended for a year and a half before dropping out. Now she could only draw in her free time, taking her lessons from the streets around her, the experiences she had during her shoots, and what she could find at the library.

Setting her sketchbook aside she made sure her alarm was set before turning off the lights and snuggling into her bed. She had an early shoot in the morning and then the afternoon free and she fully intended to spend it outside watching the people and sketching as much as she could.


	2. How to Say Hello in French

The Doctor had gotten a late start on his plan to see the city and learn the language. Donna had stopped by a little after 7:00, forcing him awake, though mercifully bringing breakfast with her. She had a number of things for him to go over in regards to his company and contracts. Thankfully he only needed to approve a few things. He had worked hard to make sure that the team around him was capable and trustworthy. It would be no problem for them to keep things moving while he was preoccupied with this teaching gig. But even with all that it was still noon by the time he got free and he was so focused on getting away that it wasn’t until he was sitting at a cafe across the river from his apartment that he realized he’d left his French-English dictionary on his bed.

Scanning the menu he tried to decipher what his options were but wasn’t having much luck. Russian was nothing like French so he didn’t even have a base to go off of.

“Bloody hell!” He exclaimed, louder than he intended, startling an elderly couple across from him as well as a girl at the next table. The elderly couple stared at him, affronted, before returning to their meal, shooting him a few nasty glances. The girl however started laughing and he found himself looking over at her.

She couldn’t have been more than 25. Long blonde hair fell straight across her shoulders and down her back. She wore a pair of chino capris with a light grey ¾ sleeve sweater that had a black bow on the right shoulder and a pair of black ballet flats. Her eyes were a hazel color that twinkled with her laughter and her wide smile lit up her entire face. She was stunning, and for a moment John completely forgot what he was doing or where he was. In fact he wasn’t entirely sure he could remember his name although he _was_ pretty certain that he was gaping like a fish.

She either didn’t notice or didn’t care. “Having a disagreement with the menu there mate?

It took him a second but finally his very large brain caught up with events.

“You speak English.” Ah, brilliant Doctor. Witty observation there.

Apparently she was in the mood to cut him some slack today. “I do. I also speak French. Am I correct in assuming that the source of your frustration is that you do not?”

“Ah..no….or yes! Yes, you are correct, No, I don’t speak French. Been meaning to learn it. Haven’t had a chance yet. On my to do list and all. Seems like it might be useful what with me living in France now and all -” And now he was babbling. The girl was going to think he had a few screws loose.

“Would you like a hand?” She offered and before he could do something stupid like refuse, he nodded. She moved her chair nearer to his so she could lean over and read the menu with him and he got a whiff of her perfume, vanilla and flowers and something like cinnamon. It was heady and sweet, innocent and alluring. He took a deep breath to clear his head but only managed to draw in more of the scent.

“What were you in the mood for?” She asked.

 _You._ His brain answered. Somehow he managed to keep _that_ thought from slipping past his lips.

“Um, well. Maybe you could tell me what some of the options are. I’m about as lost as a banana in a pear factory.”

She grinned at him, her tongue sliding between her teeth in a way that made his stomach clench before turning her attention back to the menu and reading off a few options.

Over the next ten minutes they perused the menu, taking far longer than necessary, but somehow it seemed they were both enjoying themselves. Him loving the way the words sounded on her tongue, her translating everything he asked. When the waiter finally came and the girl submitted his order for him he snuck a glance at her table. It was covered in books and what appeared to be sketchbooks, a student then.

He’d already surmised that she was young but this confirmed it for him. She was likely at least 10 years his junior and would want nothing to do with an old man like him. Not to mention it was highly inappropriate. What if she ended up being one of _his_ students? Even so he couldn’t deny the fact that he desperately wanted more time in her company. But what could he possibly say to convince her? For the first time since meeting her his brain managed to work fast enough so that by the time she turned back to him he was ready with a plan. A completely innocent plan….okay, a _mostly_ innocent plan.

“I’m the Doctor by the way.” He held out his hand for her to shake.

“The Doctor?” She asked, taking his hand in her own and sending a shock through his system at the contact.

“Ahhhh. Oh, right. Yes. Wellll actually it’s Doctor John Smith but all of my friends call me Doctor, bit of a nickname I suppose.”

She gave him that tongue in teeth grin again. “Right then, _Doctor._ ” Damn, it should _not_ be alright for her to say his name that way, it made him think of things he _really_ shouldn’t be thinking. “My name’s Rose. Rose Tyler.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you Rose Tyler.” He loved the way her name sounded in his mouth, loved even more that she blushed a bit when he said it. “By the way, I really wasn’t kidding about needing to learn French. In fact, I need to learn it in a bit of a rush. Would you by any chance be willing to tutor me?”

Her eyes widened at his request, apparently she had not been expecting that at all, and really, why should she?

“I’d be more than happy to compensate you for your time of course. I just thought with it being summer break and all you might have some time before school starts up again and might be willing to help a fellow countryman out. Would you?” He finished lamely.

“School?” She asked glancing back at the books he had gestured to “Oh! School! Right. Of course…..I mean of course! I’d be happy to! And you don’t need to worry about compensation. I’ll do it out of good old fashioned patriotism. Why, what would everyone back home think if I didn’t help one of our own?”

“Brilliant!” He enthused, positive that his beaming smile was giving away way too much but also finding it hard to care at the moment.  

When his food arrived Rose stayed and chatted with him a bit more, asking him how long he had been in town, how long he planned to stay. He learned that this was her fourth year in Paris, must be a senior then, and that she was from London as well. A few more pleasantries were exchanged, plans to meet up two days later were made, and then Rose told him she had to run. He watched her saunter down the rue, sketch pads tucked under one arm, and also watched at least three men stop to watch her go by. A niggle of jealousy tugged at him but he batted it away. He’d only just met her. And she was too young! And she likely had a boyfriend…

That last thought soured his mood considerably and he soon paid his bill and headed off. He still needed to find the Universite and let them know he was here….after he wandered the direction she had gone… just for a few blocks.  


* * *

 

The next two days were a whirl of activity for Rose. Three photoshoots and a fitting for a show she was walking in that weekend had all been packed into less than 48 hours, leaving Rose run ragged. She barely found enough time to sit, let alone let her mind wander, but when it did she found it wandering quite often to a certain Doctor John Smith. She’d been surprised to hear him curse so loudly in English in the little Parisian cafe where she’d been working. She’d noticed him when he’d sat down. A tall man with fantastic brown hair and dark brown eyes. He’d been wearing a navy pinstripe suit with a white oxford, red tie, matching red chucks and glasses. The entire ensemble had drawn her eye and she had just been thinking of sketching him when he’d cursed like that and she’d broken into laughter. Even now the memory brought a small giggle to her lips.

But then he’d looked at her and something about him seemed so lost and endearing that she couldn’t help but offer her assistance. She’d been pleasantly surprised to discover that behind the quirky fashion sense and the cultural displacement, was a kind and intelligent man. They may have only spoken for a short time but the questions he had asked regarding the French menu had been insightful, and he had caught onto things quickly. She had already begun to suspect that he was something of an academic and then his introduction had confirmed it.

She wondered what he was a doctor of. She’d have to remember to ask when she saw him again. The thought sent a tiny thrill through her body and she blushed at herself. It was ridiculous to get this excited over seeing a man she’d only just met. He could be married for all she knew! And even if he wasn’t he was clearly a highly intelligent and successful person. Rose didn’t even have her college degree. He’d probably look down on a model. Maybe even think that she was good for only one thing like her ex Jimmy Stone had.

Shaking her head to rid herself of that creep’s name she admonished herself. There was no reason to put the Doctor in the same category as Jimmy. He had been nothing but wonderful and he didn’t even know she was a model! He likely wouldn’t hold it against her either. But a small part of her, the part that had been trampled by men only interested in her as a status symbol, thought that it wasn’t so bad for him to think her a student. A real student with plans and goals for her future.

When she finally finished her fitting she hurried to change into the outfit she had picked out that morning. A simple black cap sleeve sheath dress that skimmed her thighs and hugged her curves, showing off her figure, but with a neckline that was high enough to remain demure. She’d paired it with a chunky pink statement necklace and gold ballet flats. Her hair had been pulled to one side and tied into a thick braid that fell across her chest. Leaving her makeup light she grabbed her gold studded black handbag and headed towards the cafe.

She felt butterflies in her stomach as she got closer. What if he had changed his mind? What if she didn’t teach him well enough? What if he was just like all the other creeps out there? But when she saw him sitting at the cafe, frowning in concentration as he attempted to create a tower out of sugar packets she felt herself laugh and her fears wash away.

“Bonjour Doctor!” She greeted.

“Rose! Oh, yes, of course, bonjour!” He stood as she approached, bumping the table and sending the tower tumbling. He looked down at it sheepishly and then back up at her, reaching for her hand which she gladly gave for him to shake.

“Your first lesson.” She announced “In France it is common to give _la bise_ when exchanging a hello or goodbye.”

“La bise?”

“Like this” She leaned forward to give a small kiss to his cheek. When she pulled back she found a look of surprise on his face.

“In Paris it is common to give two, one on each cheek” She continued.

“T-two?”

“Yes. Like this.” Leaning forward again she gave another kiss to his cheek before switching to give one to his other side, this time he anticipated the gesture and she felt him lean in just a bit to her touch. Smiling she pulled back.

“La bise. Of course there is a time and a place. But among friends it is a common greeting.”

“Of course! Brilliant! Love the French!” The Doctor enthused pulling out a seat for Rose and settling himself next to her. “Are you hungry?” He asked, pulling out the menu in front of him.

“Mmmhm. You have no idea! Are you going to order for me?” She teased.

“Would you like me to?” He glanced between her and the menu.

“Let’s see what you remember from the other day. I’d like a slice of quiche please.” She leaned forward ready to help, giving a few tips on the proper way to order, and when the waiter arrived the Doctor rattled off their order without missing a step. As the waiter departed he leaned back in his chair, smiling broadly. She smirked at him.

“You think you’re so impressive.”

“I _am_ so impressive.” He grinned back at her.

As they waited for their food she gave him a run down on common french vocabulary as well as a lesson on a few common verb conjugations. As she had begun to suspect yesterday, he really was quite brilliant. He picked up the material almost as quickly as she gave it, asking questions and making connections.

“By the way,” she asked, breaking their lesson to take a few bites of her quiche and satisfy some of her curiosity. “What are you a doctor of exactly?”

“Um. Physics.” He answered, not quite meeting her eyes.

“Physics?” She repeated back. “So then are you a professor?”

“Yes. Well. Yes. I’ll be teaching at a University this fall.”

“Huh. Would have thought they’d hire someone who could speak the language.” She mused, then realizing what she said immediately began backtracking “Not that you’re not a brilliant choice I’m sure! I mean you’re certainly picking up on the language quickly enough. I’ve no doubt you’re a wonderful Physics Professors!”

Thankfully he didn’t appear offended by her comment, instead laughing and actually agreeing with her.

“Oh I’m with you. Daft idea to bring me in but a job’s a job and this is where mine is.”

“Of course. And I’m sure you’ll be brilliant.”

“What about you? What are you studying?” He asked, munching away happily on his ham and cheese panini, his attention fully on her.

“Ah. Fashion design.” She answered. It felt a bit wrong to tell him that when she wasn’t an enrolled student. But, she reasoned, someday she would be. And even if she wasn’t part of a program at the moment she was still working towards that goal wasn’t she?

“I’ll bet you’re pretty brilliant at that yourself” He nudged her shoulder, a gesture of familiarity that should have been uncomfortable with them only knowing each other a few days yet that felt so natural.

“I’m not so sure about that. But I do love it. Hey,” She added, hoping to change the subject “I’ve got plans on Saturday but would you like to join me at the Louvre Sunday afternoon?

He gave her a look that made her heart flip. “I’d love to.”

 

* * *

 

Over the next week the Doctor met up with Rose three more times. She took him to the Louvre where she showed him her favorite pieces and he shared with her all the random bits of trivia on the works and artists he’d learned from a bit of studying he’d done on Saturday.

On Tuesday he dragged her to the Eiffel Tour where he calculated for her the force it would take to send the structure into space. She laughed with him and then pointed out various parts of the city. Some famous across the world, others her own personal favorites.

On Wednesday they met up at Racines. A tiny bistro that Rose claimed to have fallen in love with her second year in Paris. She quizzed him in French between bites of fattened hen with spring vegetables and sips of wine. He passed with flying colors earning him an enthusiastic cheer from Rose that kept a smile on his face all the rest of the way through dinner.

On Friday she told him to meet her at their cafe. _Their_ cafe, he felt beyond pleased at that and then kicked himself. She was still exceptionally young and he still didn’t know if she was attached. Which really didn’t matter considering how young she was. But the more time he spent with her the harder it was to remember that. She was so bright and cheerful but with a maturity beyond what he knew many women twice her age possessed. And instead of nattering on about celebrities or how expensive a pair of shoes was, she preferred to talk with him about books, films, art shows or languages and he found himself completely captivated. Even when she spoke about clothing, a topic he normally found dull and useless, she managed to bring art and life to the topic. Explaining proportions, focal points, and balance. And he had to admit that he always loved the fashion she wore.

Such as today when she came striding towards him in a full light grey skirt, a black short sleeve turtleneck and a pair of flat strappy silver sandals. She’d piled her hair on top of her head in a sort of bun fashion with just a few pieces escaping to frame her face. As he leaned in to give her _la bise_ , a tradition they had continued ever since the first lesson, he caught a glimpse of her neck, peeking out of the top of her collar and had to restrain himself from allowing his head to bend forward and let his lips graze the smooth flesh.

“I’ve a surprise for you today Doctor” She informed him, clearly pleased with herself.

“Oh? A pleasant one I hope?” He offered his arm to her and she took it, leaning into him a bit as they walked.

“A reward. For a successful first week of lessons.”

Their trip required a ride on the Metro. An experience that he was growing quite accustomed to with her guidance. They exited into a lovely part of town with a street lined with shops, and she steered him into one that was filled with books.

“Welcome to Galignani.” She swept her arm out indicating the entirety of the store. “This is one of my favorite pieces of home. It is an English-language bookshop and while as your French tutor I shouldn’t be encouraging you to read anything other than French, I thought you might appreciate this. It’s one of my favorite places to come when I’m feeling a bit homesick and in need of my mother tongue.”

The Doctor looked around him in awe. The room was literally packed with books and he could already feel himself itching to wander the shelves. This was exactly the type of place he loved and he felt his heart warm to realize that this was one of her treasures she was sharing with him. He looked down at the sweet girl by his side, gazing up at him with hope and uncertainty. Leaning down he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“It’s wonderful Rose. Thank you.”

The beaming smile he got back was an even better gift than the shop but he kept that to himself as they wandered the store pointing out favorite titles and wishlist items. When they left he purchased three books. She tried to pay for him, saying it was his gift, but he insisted. He had plans for these books and they wouldn’t do any good if she’d bought them.


	3. The Magic Spell You Cast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay! Here's the next chapter for you.

Rose was in heaven. Her schedule was still packed and she hadn’t had much time to spend on her sketches but she couldn’t complain. Being with the Doctor was some of the best times she could remember having in the past few years. She wouldn’t let herself get carried away. There was still so much they didn’t know about each other, but she hoped that he enjoyed being around her too. She hadn’t realized how much her happiness was showing until she sat across from Amy on their regular Wednesday meeting.

“What have you been drinking? ‘Cause I need to find myself some of that.” Amy observed. She was dressed today in a tight black tee shirt and charcoal pencil skirt. A pair of chunky heels were on her feet and a bright red scarf tied around her neck. She’d let her fiery red hair loose today and it danced in the light breeze.

“What do you mean?” Rose asked her, trying to tamper down her smile a bit.

“Don’t give me that. I’ve known you too long not to realize something’s up. Now spill. Either you’ve found some new potion that makes you glow in which case I want some or there’s a man in which case I want details.”

“How did you know it’s a man?”

“A-ha!” Amy exclaimed, pointing her finger accusingly at her friend and Rose cursed. She should have known she wouldn’t be able to hide this from Amy. She’d never been able to get anything past the girl.

“Okay before you go getting all excited just know it’s not a big deal. It’s just a bloke I met a little over a week ago who I’ve been tutoring in French.”

“Oh, is that what we’re calling it now?” Amy wiggled her eyebrows.

“Yes. That’s exactly what we’re calling it now.” Rose tried to say seriously but she couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped, a giggle that Amy definitely noticed. “Really. He’s a Physics Professor and he just needed some help with the language. I promise. It’s not like that. He’s been a complete gentleman and I doubt he even thinks of me that way.”

“A Physics Professor?” Amy scrunched her nose distastefully “Sounds dull. Wait, why would he ask a model for language lessons?”

Rose suddenly found herself very interested in her coffee. “Umm. He might not know I’m a model…..In fact, he might think I’m a student.” She looked up again to find her friend’s eyebrows nearly at her hairline.

“Why might he think that?” She finally asked.

“Well...I mean….Geez Amy you’re so lucky. You’ve got Rory and he’s adored you since you were kids. But me. Everytime I meet a bloke and he finds out I’m a model things go wrong.”

“Wait. Are you talking about that wanker Jimmy Stone? Because that was an exception Rose. Not all guys are complete asses like he was. You can’t let him ruin your life -”

“I know” Rose cut her off “But it’s more than him. There have been a few guys I talked to since Jimmy and as soon as the whole model thing comes up they stop paying attention to me. They start focusing on how much I make, or which exclusive clubs I can get them into or which famous people I know. For once I’d just like to get to know someone without that hanging over my head.”

Amy seemed to contemplate her friend for a minute before nodding.

“Alright. I’m not sure I agree with keeping this from him but I can see where you’re coming from. Just remember that at some point you’ll have to tell him. And also remember you’ve got friends who’ve got your back no matter what.”

Reaching across the table Rose pulled Amy into a hug, sharing her gratitude and thankfulness for her friend.

The rest of the chat consisted mostly of Rose indeed giving Amy the details on her “dates” with the Doctor and Amy helping Rose come up with a few new ideas for places to take him.

* * *

 “Nous avons fini!” The Doctor pronounced as he punctuated the last sentence on the board with his chalk. Dropping it into the chalkboard ledge he spun on his heel to collect his books. A few students stopped by to thank him and wish him a pleasant weekend and he once again felt grateful to Rose for her tutelage. Of course he’d supplemented it with studies of his own, there was no way for him to be ready in time without it, but hearing her speak the language had helped his ear become attuned to it, and her lessons were always much more enjoyable than his independent ones.

“Bravo Professeur!” Came a feminine voice from the doorway, the Doctor looked up to see his colleague, Dr. River Song standing in the doorway. Dr. Song was a German professor of forensic anthropology who had taken a position at the University last year. He had met her earlier that week when the head of his department, Dr. Brunet, had given him a tour.

“Merci.” He replied, picking up his things and heading out of the classroom back towards his office. She fell into step beside him.

“Have you enjoyed your first week of classes?” She asked.

“Enjoyed might not be the word, but it has been much better than I anticipated. The students aren’t nearly as useless as I’d feared.” He looked up sharply, realizing too late what he’d said to find her laughing at him.

“No worries John, your secret is safe with me.” She assured him and he smiled back at her, grateful for her camaraderie.

“So have you got any plans for your first real weekend in Paris?” She asked casually but he noticed her eyes were searching his a little too closely and it made him a bit uncomfortable.

“Ah. Well. Donna will probably have me playing catch up on a million things from back home.”

“Donna?” River inquired, again, going for casual.

“Yes, my Personal Assistant. She’s been overseeing things for Gallifrey Industries while I’ve been doing all this.” He explained, waving his arm to indicate the University and teaching.

“Of course….Surely you won’t be spending the entire weekend buried in work though right? Tonight for example? Any interest in a small guided tour of the city?”

He surveyed the woman in front of him. He didn’t have a lot of experience with relationships. When he was younger he’d been too busy with his education and then getting his career started. And then once he’d gotten older and found he had time for the opposite sex, he also discovered that most of the opposite sex was only interested in the fruits of his success and not as much in spending time with him. He was pretty sure that Dr. Song was trying to ask him on a date and from what he could tell she might actually be interested in his company more than his bank account. In addition she was a very attractive woman. Curly blonde hair that framed her lovely face, a glint of fire and mystery in her eye. She was wearing a black blouse with red skinny trousers and black heels that looked fantastic on her. Plus he knew she was intelligent.

But standing there, looking at her, it only made him miss another blonde woman. A blonde woman he had only seen twice that week for quick suppers after class and really that would not do at all. He was surprised by how much he missed Rose. He’d only known her for two weeks and yet he couldn’t wait to share every experience he’d had these past few days with her, to find out how she’d been, if she had discovered any new places in the city. Maybe she would want to meet up with him tonight? They could grab some dinner and catch up. He had her number, she’d given it to him after their second meeting. He reached for his phone to do just that when a voice pulled him back to the present.

“John?” River questioned, confused by his silence.

“Oh. Dr. Song, right, sorry. Got a bit - er - distracted there for a second. You were saying?”

Her brow furrowed. “I was wondering if you were free tonight?”

“Right, right. Actually I have plans for the evening. Sorry. Maybe some other time?” He answered absently, already searching through his mobile for Rose’s number. He didn’t even notice Dr. Song leave after a soft “Yeah, sure.”

A short time later he was heading out of the office back to his apartment to change. Rose had seemed delighted at his suggestion and had given him directions to a little Argentinian restaurant she knew called Unico, saying she would meet him there in 2 hours. Rushing home he hopped into the shower before styling his hair just so, shaving, and donning his signature navy pinstripe suit, only today with a light grey striped dress shirt and a navy tie with red and white stripes. He even added a white pocket square but kept his red chucks. Even with his longer than usual preparations he still arrived at the restaurant 30 minutes early. It was only 18:30, still far too early for most Parisians to eat dinner so the Maitre’d took pity on him and seated him at a quiet table near the back of the restaurant where he had a good view of the room. He watched a few other patrons be seated and tried desperately not to fidget.

When Rose finally arrived it took him a minute to recognize her. And then it took a minute to remember to breathe. He’d noticed from the first that she was an exceptionally beautiful woman but right now she looked downright dangerous. She wore a fitted black pencil skirt that skimmed her knees over fishnet stockings that were of a small enough weave to look sophisticated rather than trashy. A white blouse was tucked into the skirt, with the sleeves rolled up and the top few buttons undone to reveal a lacy black camisole. She walked to him in a pair of black stilettos that clicked as she moved, and a pair of diamond earrings flashed in her ears when she turned her head. Her hair fell in soft curls down her back and over her shoulder, one side swept away from her face with combs. Eyeliner and mascara gave her eyes a dark, mysterious look while her lips were shot with a shock of pure sultry red. She sauntered gracefully towards him, allowing her hips to sway ever so slightly and drawing every eye in the room. She was feminine seduction personified and he suddenly felt very nervous that his previous plan of “not falling for Rose” might fail miserably.

“Bonjour Doctor.” She greeted as she took a seat across from him. His eyes were glued to her lips as they formed the words and he swallowed hard, shifting in his seat.

“Ahh…...R-rose. Rose! Yes, Bonjour!” He somehow managed to get out, although, was that his voice? Was it usually this high?

“I hope you like this place. It’s one of my favorites. I’ve never had a bad meal here.” She was speaking to him in French and it took all of his concentration to keep up with her and not get distracted by the way her golden locks caressed her breast or how her throat moved when she took a sip of her water or…

“It’s looks wonderful. I’m sure I will love it.” He replied brightly and was rewarded with one of her smiles, her tongue caught between her teeth. He stifled a groan. This was going to be a very long evening indeed.

“So, I believe congratulations are in order for your first week as a Parisian Professor.” She lifted her glass of wine, toasting him. He mimicked her and took a sip, allowing the bouquet to wash over his tongue and hoping it would help him relax a bit.

“Tell me. What does one of your students learn in their first week in your class?” She asked, leaning forward a bit, attention focused entirely on him.

“Well, the normal things I suppose. I’m teaching two courses this semester. An undergraduate course and a graduate course.” He launched into an explanation of what he was doing in class. He added a few stories about some of his students and at one point asked the waiter for a some straws so he could properly demonstrate atmospheric pressure which of course launched him into his own work. She paid close attention to him, asking insightful questions and laughing at his stories. He found himself relaxing, although he had to admit the wine was also helping, and only getting distracted by her eyes and lips and fingers 10 times….okay more like 15. When she excused herself to use the ladies room he realized that the sky had grown quite dark and the restaurant was now filled with patrons. A peek at his watch showed him it was already 21:00. Signaling for the waiter he settled the bill before she could return. Usually she insisted on them splitting but tonight he wanted to treat her. When she returned he stood before she could seat herself again and offered his arm.

“Es-tu prêt?”

“Oui. But we haven’t paid.” She noted, looking at the table for the cheque.

“It’s settled.” He told her, steering her out of the restaurant, not missing the many, many eyes that followed her.

“Doctor! You didn’t have to do that.” She admonished.

“You can pay me back with a walk along the river.” He told her, hailing a cab as soon as they were clear of the restaurant.

She pursed her lips at him, feigning displeasure which soon turned into a smirk. “Fine. But next time it’s my treat.”

“Deal” He agreed, although he was already coming up with ways to subvert her plans. He told himself it was because he had plenty of money and a student like her should be saving hers, not using it to entertain an old man like him. It had nothing to do with the fact that a part of him was trying to woo her as a gentleman would a lady. No, that had nothing to do with it at all.

As they walked along La Seine a short time later, her arm wrapped in his she told him about her childhood. About growing up with just her Mum on the council estates, how her father had died when she was just a baby so it had always been just the two of them. It was clear that they hadn’t had much but Rose focused on everything she had loved about her childhood and it was obvious that she adored her mother. When he saw an empty bench the Doctor pulled Rose to it, helping her sit before taking his place next to her.

“I have something for you.” He told her.

“What? Doctor! First dinner now a gift, what are you up to?” She narrowed her eyes at him playfully and he felt himself blush.

“It’s just a thank you, for being such a fantastic teacher. I wouldn’t have made it through this first week without your help. And….and I’ve truly enjoyed your company as well.”

She smiled at him, biting on her lower lip in a gesture he normally found absolutely adorable...except for tonight when she was looking like that and wearing that lipstick and mostly he just found it far too distracting. Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out a small book and handed it to her. It was the copy of Twelfth Night he had picked up at the bookstore a week ago. She looked at it and then up at him.

“But. You bought this for yourself didn’t you?”

“I’ve read it. Many times. It’s one of your favorites isn’t it?” He asked, suddenly nervous if he’d guessed wrong. Maybe she wouldn’t like his present.

“It is, but you didn’t need to get it for me. The bookshop was supposed to be for you.”

“Open it.” He prompted and watched as she followed his instructions. On the inside cover he’d written a short note to her.

_Rose,_

_Words cannot begin to express how much I have appreciated this past week._

_Thank you,_

_Doctor_

She looked up, surprised and he prompted her to keep going. Skimming through the book she discovered the rest of his gift. He’d filled the margins with his thoughts as he’d read. Opinions, facts, questions; they littered the book so that he might be with her every time she read it. Part of him worried it was too much, too fast, too soon, too weird, too inappropriate. But he hadn’t been able to help himself. When she looked up again he could see the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

“Doctor, I….I love it! It’s fantastic! Thank you. Really.” And reaching forward she enveloped him in a hug that he gleefully returned.

“Read some to me?” She held out the book for him and then wrapped her arms through his, leaning against him as she listened.

When it got late he hailed a cab for her. He wasn’t sure where she lived, only knew it was a bit of a drive but she never let him escort her home. She claimed it was because it would be too far out of his way but a part of him still worried it was because she didn’t trust him enough yet, so he didn’t push it. He held the cab door open for her and she stepped up to him.

“Thank you Doctor, for a lovely evening. I had a wonderful time.”

“It was my pleasure Rose.”

Leaning forward she gave him a kiss to his cheek, not a light, impersonal bise he had grown accustomed to, but a real kiss, her lips caressing his cheekbone, before sliding into the cab and waving goodbye as she sped away.

By the time he remembered to wave back she was already out of sight.

* * *

Over the next month Rose met up with the Doctor as often as she was able. He was frequently busy with his work and she was swamped with her own schedule, but whenever they could spare a few hours they would find time for one another. She continued to tour him around Paris, sharing everything she had come to love about the city with him. She took him to more of her favorite restaurants and cafes, a few shows, and as many historical sights as she could. She’d discovered that he was a wealth of knowledge on just about everything and often her tours would turn out to be even more educational for her than for him. A few times she met him at school with a baguette, cheese, a few bananas (of course) and they would share a picnic on one of the benches as they talked.

Rose found herself drawn to him more and more. He was nothing like the boys who had paid her attention before. He was kind, intelligent, funny, and yes, very handsome too. But it was the way he treated her that slowly began to win her heart. The way he respected her opinion, listened to her ideas, and laughed at her jokes. Not to mention he was a perfect gentleman when he was with her. Although she was starting to admit he was a little too much of a gentleman. It wasn’t that they never touched. There were hugs and kisses to the cheek and plenty of hand holding, but he never tried to cross that boundary from friend into something more. She was beginning to worry that he wasn’t interested. She’d learned over the last month that he was unattached and she’d made sure to make it clear she was available, so what was holding him back?

“Bring him ‘round” Amy suggested when Rose brought up her concerns.

“What good will that do?” Rose asked, sipping on her café noisette at their usual place.

“We’ll have a bit of a get together when you get back from your trip. You, me, Rory, Jack, Jack’s flavor of the week, and the Doctor. A triple date if you will. See how he reacts to the situation. I bet by the end of the night we’ll be able to tell if he’s into you or not.”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to put pressure on him or anything.”

“What pressure?! It’s just a bit of fun between friends right?”

Rose considered for a minute before giving in. “Fine. But he still doesn’t know about my job.”

“You’re going to have to tell him eventually.”

“I know, just...not yet yeah?”

Amy pursed her lips at her friend, clearly displeased with her continued deception. Not that it was the worst thing to keep from someone, but she knew how hard relationships could be and how important it was to be honest. It was the only way she and Rory had made it as far as they had. She just hoped that when Rose revealed to this Doctor fellow who she really was that it wouldn’t change his opinion of her. Rose deserved someone in her life who cared about her. Not just because she was a fantastic person, but also because she’d put up with enough scumbag men and shouldn’t have to anymore. Determined to vet the Doctor thoroughly she bid her friend goodbye and headed off to her next job, calling Rory on her way to let him know her plans.


	4. Close Your Eyes and Jump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the epically long delay in posting this chapter. Life became fantastically hectic with some major, major changes and I had to put all of this on pause until things settled down. So for those who have been waiting. And those new to the story, I am proud to present you with the rest.

“Dr. Smith…...Dr. Smith…...Oy Spaceman!” Donna yelled jerking the Doctor back from his mental recap of his last date with Rose. They had gone to Le Jardin des Serres d'Auteuil, a series of 19th century greenhouses that housed a botanical garden. He had spent most of the trip making her laugh by detailing for her the biological history of almost every plant, trying to trace them all back to a common ancestor with some variety of rose. The date had been a week ago and then she’d told him that she had to go out of town for a few days on a trip. She’d mentioned it was for some project and then had changed the subject and he hadn’t pressed. He knew she was due back sometime in the next day or so and he was driven to distraction by how excited he was to see her again. He missed her far more than he wanted to admit and was already planning a million ways to spend time with her.

“What?!” He barked, startled.

“I didn’t think it was possible for your head to get any more in the clouds than it was but somehow you’ve managed it. What are you doing over there?” She asked, eyeing him critically.

He squirmed under her assessment, doing his best to deflect her curiosity. “Nothing, sorry. Just thinking about some calculations for the new engine. What do you need?”

She glared at him for a minute more, seeming to decide whether to believe him or continue pressing him but mercifully decided to leave it.

“I need your signature on these items. Also a reporter from the Telegraph wants to do a piece on the Jupiter mission and would like to call you tomorrow for a quote. I’ve blocked your schedule from 9:00 - 9:30 to speak with him.”

“Do I have to?” the Doctor whined. He hated talking to reporters. They always got things wrong and asked a million irrelevant questions like what he ate for breakfast or if he was dating anyone.

“Yes. You do.” Donna told him, moving on to the next order of business. They managed to get through a few hours of work, built up from the past few weeks, and the Doctor was starting to wonder if she would notice if he just happened to disappear under the table when his mobile rang. Lunging for it he didn’t even check the caller ID before answering.

“Doctor John Smith.”

“Bonjour Doctor John Smith.” Rose’s sweet voice laughed merrily in his ear and the Doctor could feel a blush creeping into his cheeks. He turned his chair hoping Donna hadn’t noticed but from the look on her face she clearly had.

“Ah, Rose, hello, h-how are you? You’re back?!”

“I am! I was wondering if you had plans for the evening. A few of my friends are getting together for a dinner party and well, they’d love to meet you. Apparently I talk about you enough that they’ve grown curious of my new friend.” The Doctor felt a wash of pleasure run through his blood. She talked about him. To her friends. That must mean he was significant in her life, right? Also had he heard correctly? Because the way she had said ‘friend’ had almost sounded like she was implying something else. Stamping down his desire to bounce like a child at a carnival he schooled his voice into something he hoped was far more sophisticated and mature than how he was feeling.

“Oh, that sounds lovely! No, no plans. What time? And where?”

“Perfect!” She enthused then passed along the details before hanging up. Swinging his chair back around he came face to face with his PA who was staring at him with far too much interest for his liking.

“Yes Donna?”

“Who was that?”

“Ah. A friend. Just a friend…”

“Would this friend happen to be the same one you’ve been running all over the city with this past month?”

“Huh? How would you know that?” He asked, genuinely surprised. He thought he’d been far more discreet than that.

She looked at him as though he’d dribbled on his shirt. “Really Doctor. You think I haven’t noticed that you’re almost never home? Believe me, all this work hasn’t piled up just because of your teaching schedule. I’m well aware of how distracted you’ve been lately and you forget, I handle your personal accounts. I’ve seen the charges from all those restaurants and museums and shops...So, who is she?” She settled into her seat, her stare pointed and determined.

“I really don’t see how that’s any of your business Donna.” The Doctor said, perhaps a bit harshly but he really didn’t want Donna involved in this.

“Look, John. I’m not trying to stick my nose in your business. But you do have a history of attracting the wrong kind of woman. You also have a history of being completely uninterested in anything other than your work so in the past I haven’t really worried, but something tells me this one is different. I just want to make sure she’s not going to hurt you.” The concern in her eyes was so genuine that the Doctor felt all his irritation melt away. Donna had been a dear friend to him over the past six years, she’d even put a strain on her own relationship with her boyfriend Shaun Temple to join the Doctor in Paris.

“I know Donna. But Rose isn’t like that. She doesn’t even really know who I am.”

“Are you sure about that?” Donna asked, skeptical that anyone wouldn’t recognize the infamous head of Gallifrey Industries.

“Really Donna. She’s a student studying fashion design. She doesn’t pay any attention to the type of work I do. Anyway, she’s just a friend who’s been helping me learn the city and the language.”

“Fine. Just… be careful, okay?” She implored. Reaching across the table he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“I will Donna. Now then!” He exclaimed jumping to his feet and heading for the bathroom. “I have a soiree to prepare for!”

 

A few hours later he stood outside the door of an apartment in the 17e Arrondissement. She had said the place belonged to a friend of hers and he found himself a bit nervous at the prospect of meeting the people in Rose’s life. So far it had just been the two of them and he wasn’t sure what it meant for things to be changing this way.

He’d barely finished knocking when the door was pulled open to reveal a tall handsome man. He had close cropped brown hair, stunning blue eyes and a smile that turned into something closer to a leer as he surveyed the Doctor.

“Well hello there. You must be the Doctor. I’m Jack.” The man introduced, holding out his hand for the Doctor to shake. He took it, noticing that the other man held his hand just a fraction of a second too long before stepping back and ushering him into the apartment.

“Ah yes, I am. It’s nice to meet you Jack. Um, is Rose here?” He asked, glancing around the room he was led to for her familiar blonde hair. He was standing in a small salon. Understated yet tasteful furniture filled the room giving it a comfortable atmosphere. Settled onto various chairs and sofas were three other occupants, none of them blonde. One was a beautiful red haired woman wearing a slinky silver dress and black ankle boots, her hair pulled into a flirtatious ponytail. Next to her was a lanky man with messy light brown hair and pale green eyes. He wore a pair of dark denim pants with a light blue jumper. Across from them was a stockier man with neat dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was in a black suit with a white shirt and blue tie that matched his eyes. They were all relaxed, holding drinks and clearly in the midst of a conversation which they halted as the Doctor entered the room.

“Not yet, she should be along in just a minute. In the meantime let me introduce you around. This is Amy Pond” he indicated the woman who stood, striding over to him to give him the traditional la bise. “Next to her is her boyfriend Rory Williams and over there is my boyfriend Ianto Jones.” The men both reached out to shake the Doctor’s hand in greeting. “Have a seat Doctor. Can I get you something to drink? I make a mean cocktail if I do say so myself.”

“Sure, that’d be lovely.” The Doctor accepted, taking a seat on an empty chair. He had barely settled in when the front door opened and Rose’s voice rang through the apartment.

“Bonjour! Bonjour! Je suis en retard! Désolé!” He heard her greet Jack and then the two of them breezed into the salon and he felt his face break into a wide smile. She was wearing dark skinny jeans with an off the shoulder black sweater and a pair of black ballet flats. Her hair was flowing freely and she wore hardly any makeup. She looked beautiful.

“Doctor!” She exclaimed when she saw him, heading straight for him and greeting him before saying her hello’s to the rest of the room. The Doctor accepted his drink from Jack while she settled herself next to him.

“Have you met everyone then?” She asked looking between him and her friends.

“Yes, Jack just introduced us all.” He told her taking a sip of his drink which tasted like strawberries. Not as good as banana but at least it wasn’t pear. “Mmm.” He hummed appreciatively.

“Ah, I see you have one of Jack’s creations. Which one is it?” She asked even as he lifted the glass to her lips allowing her to take a sip.

“Oooh yes I love this one. Jack, ma chérie, would you be willing to make me one as well?” She asked. He winked at her before disappearing into the kitchen and the Doctor turned back to the rest of the room, all of whom were watching him and Rose speculatively.

“So Doctor,” Ianto cut into the silence. “Rose tells us you are Scottish.”

“Yes, that’s right...are you all from the UK as well?” He asked, noticing that the man spoke English with no accent.

“All of us are.” Rory explained. “Came across the channel for various reasons and managed to find each other. Our own little island clique.” He teased.

“Yes, we’re doing a fine job of tasting the local flavor aren’t we.” Jack added sarcastically as he returned, Rose’s drink in hand, before settling himself next to Ianto.

“That’s because us Brits do it better.” Ianto said, a hint of innuendo in his tone.

“Do what better?” asked Rory.

“Everything” said Amy, reaching up to stroke her hands through his hair and making the others laugh. Soon the conversation settled into a friendly, if not slightly dirty, rhythm. Jack kept the drinks flowing and Ianto disappeared into the kitchen at one point only to return with a selection of meats, cheeses, breads, fruits, and pastries. They talked for hours, sharing funny stories of their various adventures in Paris. Eventually the Doctor gleaned that Rory was a medical student of some sort and Ianto seemed to work for the embassy, but he couldn’t figure out what Amy and Jack did. He assumed Amy was a student like Rose. Jack probably could have been anything and the Doctor wouldn’t have been surprised. Overall they were a fun loving, welcoming, and bright group and he found himself enjoying his evening immensely.

It also helped that Rose was by his side. Even though they were in separate chairs they were pushed so close together he could smell her perfume, could feel her hair when she moved and could sense the vibrations from her laughter. As the evening wore on the other couples in the room became more intimate. Amy was leaned into Rory’s side, his arm wrapped around her waist. Ianto and Jack had their hands intertwined on Jack’s lap, his free hand gently exploring his partners forearm and fingers. Almost without thinking the Doctor found his arm draped across Rose’s chair, twirling locks of her hair in his fingers. She would reach for him, touching his arm, his leg, his hand, anytime she wanted to amend one of her friends stories or request he tell one of his own. And her smile, all night it beamed at him, sometimes wide and full of joy, other times soft and playful, that hint of tongue peeking out between her teeth.

Continuously he reminded himself that she was too young. Too innocent for someone like him. But the arguments grew weaker and weaker. Eventually the party began to wind down. Rory roused Amy and bid the room goodnight, leading his girlfriend out of the apartment. Rose stood as well thanking Jack for hosting, the Doctor echoing her sentiments and then they were in the hallway. Just the two of them.

“It’s late.” She observed.

“Yes. Do you. Can I get you a cab?” He asked.

“Ah. No. Actually my apartment is that one.” She answered, pointing to a door down the hall.

“Really?! This is where you live?” He was surprised to discover that he was practically in her home.

She giggled. “It is. Actually I was wondering. Would you like to come over tomorrow night. I was thinking of cooking Sole Meunière. Would you let me cook for you?” She bit her lip nervously, making him want to lean down and draw that lip out with his teeth, gently sucking on it before -

“Cooking! Yes, Brilliant. Of course. I’d love to” He enthused trying to push his fantasies out of his mind.

“Fantastic!” She answered back, a smile once more lighting up her face, eyes sparkling, lips moist from where she had drawn them into her mouth. Her gorgeous mouth which he couldn’t pull his eyes away from, full and pink lips and that tongue that was darting out to lick them.

His tenuous control snapped and bending down he captured her lips with his, sending a jolt of pleasure singing through his veins. Wrapping one arm around her waist he drew her closer, his other hand reaching up to caress her face, tilting her head to allow him to run his tongue along the seam of her lips. With a soft moan she opened to him and he delved in. Caressing her tongue with his own, stepping forward so she was trapped between him and the wall, allowing him to press the full length of his body against the soft curves of hers. He felt her hands in his hair, running along his scalp and the shiver that passed down his spine made him groan. He attacked her mouth with fervor, pouring all of his hunger and ardor into the kiss. Begging her to understand, to reciprocate, and she did, kissing him back with equal passion. He allowed the hand holding her to him to release, running down her trim waist, over her hip and down to her full bottom which he took in his hand, squeezing gently. The whimper that escaped her lips was beautiful and he pulled back, opening his eyes to look at her. But it was that which broke the spell. She stood before him, back plastered against the wall in the hallway of her apartment building, flushed cheeks and dazed eyes, lips red and bruised from his kiss. She was panting, her hands still tangled in his hair and she was breathtaking. But she was also his Rose and he refused to treat her this way.

He was past thinking he could hold back from her. That ship had sailed. He was a goner. Had been for as long as he’d known her, only now he was admitting it. No, it wasn’t that he thought he could run from her. It was that she deserved better than to be groped in a hallway. Stepping back from her he brought his hands up to cup her face as her eyes refocused on him, confusion and passion dancing in them. Leaning forward he dropped a soft, tender kiss to her lips then pulled back.

“Rose. My Rose. Would it be too forward of me to consider our dinner tomorrow night as a date? A real date? Between a beautiful woman and a man who would very much like to win her affections?” He asked, heart in his throat. Judging from her response to his kiss he hoped he wasn’t pushing any boundaries she didn’t want pushed, but her answer mattered so much to him. What if she didn’t want him? What if now that she had a moment to clear her head she realized who she’d been kissing and decided that he wasn’t what she wanted.

A startled laugh escaped her and she brought her hands up to rest on his chest.

“Doctor. You silly man. You already have my affections. I would love to consider tomorrow night a date.”

“Brilliant!” He exclaimed “Molto bene! Alright, then I will see you tomorrow!” Grinning madly he bent down to give her another chaste kiss before spinning away and dashing down the steps to the street, her soft laughter still ringing in his ears and the taste of her lingering on his lips the whole ride home.


	5. Nothing Better Than Dinner for Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the part of the story that gives it that little E rating. Fair Warning!

The next evening found Rose in a panic. Her photo shoot had gone over, again, all because of that Reinette Poisson and her ridiculous demands to have her makeup retouched every five minutes. Rose had rushed to the shops in a mad dash to collect everything she needed for dinner that night and by the time she got home and got dinner started she realized she didn’t have any time to freshen up. Her hair was pulled into a messy knot on her head. It had been teased into a state of ridiculousness for the shoot and this was the best she’d been able to do with it as she rushed out of the studio. Thankfully she’d been able to wash off the overdone makeup but that left her barefaced. She was in a baggy grey t shirt and dark skinny denim pants. The fitted black blazer, turquoise silk scarf and black studded ballet flats that had pulled the outfit together had been discarded on her bed in her rush to get dinner ready. Basically, she looked like she had just rolled out of bed and pulled on the first thing she’d seen. This was not how she’d wanted to look on her first real official date with the Doctor. Sure they’d been on tons of “dates” over the past month, but this was the first one where their intentions were clear. Where they were most definitely seeing each other as a man and a woman and not as friends who might sort of be something more. She’d lain awake the night before replaying the kiss in her head. It had been perfect. Beyond perfect. She’d completely forgotten that she was in the hallway. If he hadn’t stopped her she would have started removing bits of fabric soon.

It should be illegal the way that man kissed. He was like fire and ice and rage, like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun, ancient and forever, burning at the center of time and the turn of the universe….and so, so wonderful. The dark, deep passions he unleashed, were like nothing she’d ever experienced and even though being with him made her feel like she was burning in a golden fire, she wanted nothing more than to burn with him.

Shaking her head to clear her mind she brought her focus back to the meal in front of her. She’d just plated it and finished setting the table when she heard a knock at the door. Pulling the door open she grinned stupidly at the man on her doorstep, who was grinning back with an equally goofy grin. He was gorgeous. His fabulous hair, his beautiful brown eyes, his amazing mouth. He was dressed in a dark grey version of his pinstripe suit, a light blue shirt and dark blue tie, white chucks on his feet.

“Doctor.” She more breathed than spoke and he stepped forward, wrapping her into a hug. She let his scent envelope her, the smell of leather and ink and somehow, woods. When he pulled back it was to present her with a bouquet of flowers, every variety of rose piled together in a cacophony of color. Grinning at him she accepted the gift, opening her door wider to allow him entry and heading to the kitchen for a vase. She watched him look around her apartment. It wasn’t a grand place, she could have afforded to move to a much nicer section of town after her last contract was signed but she liked her little apartment, it was comfortable and feminine and hers. She spoke as she arranged the flowers.

“I’m sorry about my appearance. I ended up running late today and didn’t have a chance to change.” She apologized.

Moving to stand in front of her his eyes didn’t leave hers. “Rose. You are beautiful no matter what you wear. That doesn’t matter to me.”

“But you look so nice and well...I didn’t want you to think I wasn’t taking this seriously, because I was! I mean am! I just well...I’d wanted to look nice for you.” She felt silly and turned back to the flowers, arranging them delicately.

“Well then. I’ll have to rise to your seriousness.” He said and she heard the susurrus of fabric sliding. Looking up she saw him undoing his tie and pulling it from his neck. He then shucked his jacket, rolled up his sleeves, toed off his shoes and undid the top button on his shirt. “There” he proclaimed when he was done “Now we match.” He grinned and she rolled her eyes at him.

“You are ridiculous.” She teased and felt him sidle closer, his arms going around her waist to draw her to him.

“You like it.” He stated but somehow she also sensed it was a question. Twining her arms around his neck she answered for him.

“Yeah. I do.” Then reaching up she brought her lips to his. They exchanged a few gentle kisses and then the Doctor pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers.

“Enough of that or we’ll never get to dinner and I am very much looking forward to tasting your cooking.”

Escaping his arms she instructed him to carry the salad to the table while she fetched the rest of the meal. Soon they were seated, soft candle light dancing across the table, enjoying the dinner and wine and conversation. She told him about a new play that was opening up that she wanted to see. He told her about a lecture by some renowned physicist that he was looking forward to. They chatted and flirted, frequently finding little ways to touch each other, brushing hair behind ears, tangling fingers together, letting their feet overlap.

Eventually the conversation drifted off, their words being replaced by the language of their bodies. The Doctor trailed his fingers up Rose’s arm, making her shiver. As he brought it back to the top of her hand she flipped it, catching his hand in her palm and bringing it to her mouth where she let her lips dance over his knuckles. She heard his breath hitch and then his hand was moving out of her grasp, reaching around to cup her cheek, letting his thumb play over her lips. She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch and then she felt herself yanked forward. He’d grabbed her chair, pulling it directly in front of him, his legs splayed out on either side of her. Leaning forward he searched her eyes, confirming in her heated gaze that she hadn’t changed her mind, that she still wanted this, before closing the distance between them and kissing her full on the mouth. She moaned at the taste of him as their lips and tongues danced, each seeking out more of the other. She ached to be closer to him, to feel him pressed against her as he was the night before but with the chairs it was too awkward. Breaking the kiss she stood, reaching for his hand and pulling him into her bedroom. As soon as they were through the doorway he grabbed for her, spinning her around and crushing her to him, his mouth once again finding hers in an open kiss. His hands were in her hair, demanding she give herself over and she willingly complied. She felt heat pool at her center and her ache grew stronger. Sliding her own hands up she reached for the buttons on his shirt, slowly undoing them as he backed her towards the bed. When her knees hit the mattress he pushed her back, wrenching his mouth from hers to watch her fall on her back before him. She lay there panting, watching as he stripped the shirt from his body revealing his vest which he quickly removed leaving him standing before her in nothing but his trousers. Her mouth went dry at the sight of him. He was lean with wiry muscles stretching beneath his skin, revealing a deceptive amount of strength. A light splattering of hair dusted his chest, trailing in a thin line down his stomach to disappear beneath his waistband. He was beautiful standing above her, tensed and panting, his pupils dilated so far that his eyes looked black. She felt herself grow even more slick and moaned, squirming to relieve the building pressure.

“No, no. That’s mine.” He growled, leaning over her to drop a kiss to her lips before moving to her throat. A leg came up to press against her hips, preventing her from moving while his hands reached for her top, peeling it from her body. He pulled his mouth away only long enough to get her top off and then reasserted his claim at her throat, nipping and licking his way down to her collar bone. She grasped at his shoulders, holding him to her while his hands played at her bra, skimming under the wire and brushing over the peaks that were straining against the lace. Her breasts felt heavy and full and she desperately wanted them freed. As if reading her mind he yanked her bra down, freeing her from the restraint yet also trussing her up, displaying her flesh to his greedy mouth which quickly descended on one swollen mound, pulling her beaded nipple into his mouth. She moaned at the contact, throwing her head back and arching her back, pressing herself further into him. Her hands moved to grasp his head, urging him on as he coaxed her nipple into a hard peak, rolling it with his lips and tongue. His other hand had moved down to cup her bottom as he allowed his hips to lower to hers. Holding her to him he rocked against her and she could feel the hardness of his erection against her thigh. He moaned at the contact, the vibrations against her nipple making her cry out and rock her hips in response, the ache becoming unbearable.

“Doctor. Doctor. I need.” She panted and he released her with a pop. Moving to kiss across her stomach and down to her hip where he laved her with his tongue.

“What do you need?” He asked between kisses.

“I- I…...I need you.” She gasped as he reached for the button on her pants, undoing it and peeling them from her body, leaving her only in her black lacy knickers.

“What do you need?” He asked again and then growled at her “Say it!”

“I need you in me!” She keened, desperate for his touch down there.

The grin he gave her was wicked and he hooked his hands around her thighs, pulling her so her bum was barely on the bed, then he dropped to his knees before her, spreading her thighs to make room for him. She couldn’t reach him anymore so she grasped at the bedclothes, twisting them in her fists as he stroked up her thighs before allowing his fingers to play across her knickers which were soaked from her desire.

“Mmmmm” he hummed appreciatively. Dropping his head to lick over the wet fabric. She jerked at his touch then immediately whined as he pulled back, reaching for the waistband to pull them fully from her body. And then she was bare, exposed to his gaze.

“Say it again Rose. Tell me what you want.” He said, his breath coasting over her center.

“I want you in me!” She cried as he shot forward, letting his tongue slide over her slit. She cried out again, bucking her hips against his mouth, she was so close!

Moving up he took her clit in his mouth sucking on her, pushing her higher and higher, she felt her stomach coil tighter and gripped the sheets tighter, hovering on the edge and then he thrust two fingers into her and she tumbled, screaming his name as she came against his mouth. He moaned as her juices flooded his mouth, gently sliding his fingers in and out as her muscles clenched around them, riding her orgasm until she lay panting. Releasing her he stood. She could hear the sound of fabric rustling and then he was beside her again, pulling her more firmly on the bed as he lay his now completely naked body beside her. Peppering her skin with kisses and reaching behind her to unhook her bra.

“So gorgeous. My beautiful, amazing girl.” He muttered as he kissed across her chest and up her neck before capturing her lips once more in a kiss. She could taste herself on his lips and found it surprisingly erotic. Coming back to herself she realized that the rest of her present had been unwrapped and she hadn’t seen it all yet. Pushing at him she rolled him over, straddling his thighs so she could view him at her leisure. The rest of him was just as amazing as the top half with corded muscles running through his legs and an impressive erection jutting from his body. Lazily she let her hands play over his chest, running them through the spattering of hair and tracing it down across his stomach to the main object of her interest. Taking him firmly in her hand she stroked him. At her touch he slammed his eyes closed, his jaw clenched. Up and down she stroked, allowing herself to become familiar with the shape of him, the smooth hardness. A shuddering moan escaped his lips as he opened his eyes to watch her, both of them dark pools of desire burning into her. She felt wetness once again flood her pussy as she watched him struggle to retain control under her attentions.

“Goddammit Rose, much more of that and this will be over way too soon.” In response she grinned at him, letting her tongue catch between her teeth.

“That’s it.” He exclaimed, grabbing her by the hips and reversing their position so she was once more trapped beneath the length of his body. She widened her legs, allowing him to settle between her thighs and she gasped as his hard length pressed against her, so close to where she needed him. Gently he rocked against her, allowing his cock to be coated in her wetness, driving them both mad with want. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her. He propped himself on one elbow, allowing him to see her face as his other hand came up to caress her cheek.

“Rose, are you sure? Please. I need to know you are sure.”

“Positive” she answered him, pulling him down to where she could kiss him. That was all the encouragement he needed for the last of his control to slip and him to slam into her. She gasped at the sensation and he groaned from deep in his chest.

“So fucking tight. Shit Rose, you are so goddamn wet and hot and tight.” He stilled for a moment, allowing himself to get used to her, allowing her to adjust to him. Bringing his lips back to hers he kissed her deeply, reveling in the feeling of being joined. But soon it became too much and he began to thrust into her. She’d fully adjusted to him now and felt the ache deep inside roar back to life.

“Doctor…..Doctor. Harder.” She begged and he answered, pulling back to slam into her again. She cried out at the sensation. “Again, again!” She cried, dropping her hands to his ass, urging him on. Rearing back to support himself on his hands he complied, slamming into her again and again, jaw clenched and eyes dark as he watched her beneath him. He was beautiful and dark and powerful. Everything she had felt the first time they kissed, and she felt her inner muscles clench around him, drawing him deeper.

“Shit” he cursed then grabbed one of her legs, flinging it over his arm so he could drive even deeper into her. She felt like she was being torn apart in the most glorious way possible. She cried out to him, begging him for something she couldn’t name and he responded, hitting her deeper still as he pushed them both higher and higher and then flinging her over the edge. She saw stars as the most intense orgasm of her life washed over her, vaguely she realized that she was screaming his name and clenching her muscles around his cock which continued to drive into her again and again, drawing every bit of pleasure from her before slamming into her harshly three more times and then spilling himself inside her, grunting “Fuck. Rooose.” before collapsing into her arms.

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she was aware of was opening her eyes to his chest. They were on their sides facing one another and his arms were wrapped around her, the both of them were cocooned in her duvet. He was lazily drawing on her back and she sighed contentedly, her hands caught between their bodies. She felt his lips at her temple and looked up into his warm brown eyes.

“Hello.” He said.

“Hello.” She replied and they shared a smile.

“How are you feeling?” He asked and she felt him tighten his arms around her.

“Perfect.” She responded and he grinned at that.

“I’d actually planned on courting you a bit more, properly, before doing all this but bloody hell woman you are terrible for a man’s self control.”

She giggled at him. “Well I for one am glad that your self control was so weak.” She teased.

“Weak? Weak?! I’ve been resisting you for two months! I was at the end of my rope. I deserve a bloody medal for not attacking you weeks ago.” He huffed at her, a smile playing at his lips.

She giggled again but then he brought his hand up to cradle her face and she felt him grow serious.

“This is a thing Rose. A real thing. You and me. We’re going to do this properly with dates and everything. This is absolutely not a one time occurrence, okay?”

“Okay.” She answered and then snuggled deeper into his chest. Drawing his arms around her again to hold her tight they drifted off to sleep together.


	6. And Then I Realized It Was You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still some NSFW going on.

The next three weeks passed in much the same routine as before their night together. The Doctor and Rose were still busy with their own schedules but tried to find time together as much as possible. They still scoured the city always searching for new and interesting places, only now their adventures took longer, often delayed at various points due to stolen kisses and gentle caresses. They would be sitting at a new restaurant and suddenly she would lean over, pressing her lips to his, distracting him from whatever thought he’d had. Or while walking down the street he would tug on her hand, pulling her into a quiet alleyway to press her against the cool brick while his warm mouth worshipped hers.

Another change was that he frequently found himself at her apartment after a hectic couple of days where they hadn’t seen one another. He would bring his work and relax at the table while she experimented with some new dish. She loved French cooking, she had admitted to him, and was always trying to recreate the things they ate when they went out. After dinner they would move to her salon with glasses of wine where she would sit on the sofa, her feet in his lap while she worked on her sketches. They would share thoughts and ideas but they also enjoyed the quiet, comfortable silence that only exists between two souls who are in perfect harmony with one another.

They met up with her friends a few more times and he continued to enjoy their friendly spirited natures. It was wonderful being accepted into her world, but he wondered if she would feel comfortable in his as well. So much of his time he spent in his laboratory or at his offices, most of his social calendar was filled with charity galas, award ceremonies and other such events. He hated attending them but they were necessary for his work and for his business. He thought that perhaps he wouldn’t hate them quite so much if Rose was with him, but would she ever want to go? Or, a tiny niggle of fear caught him, would she enjoy going too much? Would the glamour of that part of his life become a greater lure than him? He shoved that thought away. She’d never given any indication that she was interested in such things. Sure she was interested in fashion but it was for the artistic quality of the occupation, not the glamour that went with such a career. No his Rose was grounded and wonderful and he felt himself falling for her a little more every day. He needed to trust her and share with her who he was and he would, but right now things were so wonderful.

He was just trying to decide what he should get for dinner, he wanted to pick something up and surprise Rose at her apartment, when a knock at his office door pulled his attention. Dr. Brunet was standing, arm still raised.

“Dr. Brunet. How can I help you?” The Doctor asked.

“Just stopping by to remind you that we have the gala tonight.” The Department Head said and the Doctor swallowed a groan of disappointment. He’d forgotten about the gala. Some fancy thing they were parading him out for in hopes of encouraging the pocketbooks of their donors.

“Right, of course. I’ll be there.” The Doctor answered, putting on his best public smile. He’d go, do this whole charity thing and then leave as soon as he could and find Rose. Calling Donna to make sure his tux was ready, (“Of course it is! The events only been on your calendar for a month!”) he hoped Rose wouldn’t mind a late visit.

 

The gala was even more boring than he remembered them being, it would definitely be better with Rose. Still he tried his best to smile at the right people, shake the right hands, say the right things and hope he could get out of there as soon as possible. As he was standing by the bar, finally alone for a second he felt someone sidle up next to him.

“Bonjour John. It’s nice seeing you.” He looked over to see River Song standing beside him. Since her initial request for them to spend time together they had run into each other a handful of times. She would flirt with him and try to entice him into a night out and so far he’d been able to stave her off. She was a nice woman, and yes, very attractive. Maybe in another time or place he might have even taken her up on it, but she wasn’t Rose, and now that he knew Rose, he couldn’t imagine being with anyone else.

“Hello Dr. Song.” He greeted, trying for the right tone to use with a colleague.

“Really John. Haven’t I told you to call me River? Calling me Dr. Song makes me feel like we don’t even know each other.” She was wearing a bright red floor length dress that hugged all her curves while still being sophisticated. Her golden hair shone in the light as it ringed her face.

“Of course, River, excuse me. How have you been?”

“I’ve been good. Had a few breakthroughs on some of my research recently.” She informed him and he latched onto the conversation, letting her tell him all about her newest discoveries. He noticed her edging closer as she spoke, then laying a hand on his arm as she leaned in and questioned softly.

“But really John. When are you going to let me take you out for a night on the town?”

“River. Look, I appreciate the offer but. Well...I’m seeing someone. And, I’m really rather serious about her.” He watched the woman to see if she took the hint. At first she looked like she’d been slapped but she recovered swiftly, allowing an enigmatic smile to slide across her face.

“Of course. I understand.” She told him before swiftly removing herself from his side, striding across the room.

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief, hopefully that would prevent any further advances from her. Looking around the room he decided he had done his duty for the night and as quietly as possible slipped from the event, hailing a cab and heading to Rose.

By the time he reached her apartment he was irritated from the long night and edgy from the unwanted attentions. A part of his registered that it was unreasonable but he was too impatient to deal with anyone but her. He needed her, craved her, missed her. Just as he had hoped she was home when he knocked on the door. She was dressed in an oversized sweater dress, her hair loose and free and her face scrubbed clean of makeup. She was breathtaking. She’d barely registered him there and started to make some comment about his tux but he silenced her with a kiss. Gathering her up into his arms her carried her into the apartment, kicking the door shut with his foot. She responded to him willingly, wrapping her legs around his waist, driving her hands into his hair, and her tongue into his mouth. He’d been thinking about her all night, missing her laugh and her intoxicating scent. Finally having her in his arms was sending him over the edge.

Stepping further into the apartment he moved her against a wall, giving himself the leverage he needed to reach down and undo his trousers, pushing them and his pants off his hips and allowing them to pool at his ankles. She helped him push his jacket from his shoulders but left his shirt alone. Their position had runched Rose’s dress up around her waist making it easy for him to skim his hands along her thighs to her knickers and grabbing them in his hands rip them, causing her to gasp. He smirked at her, taking in the sight of his beautiful girl. She was pressed up against the wall, a blush staining her cheeks, eyes dazed, lips bruised. She looked exactly as she had the first time he’d kissed her only this time he didn’t need to hold back. This time he could claim her. With one hand he grabbed her by her thigh, holding her steady as he leaned down and kissed her fiercely. Tongues, lips and teeth clashed against one another in their frenzy. With his free hand he reached down, sliding it along her center to make sure she was ready for him and hissed when he felt her soaked. His cock twitched, straining to bury itself in his girl, to mark her as his. Grasping himself he aligned his erection with her and pressed forward, sinking into her tight body. A strangled moan escaping his lips. He felt her shudder as she took him inside of her and he felt a swell of masculine pride. She was his.

Using both hands to hold her amazing ass he began pumping into her, letting gravity drop her body onto his cock, allowing him to take her deep, to reach as far into her as he could, to make sure she felt him fill her just as he felt her surround him. Again and again he drove into her, her head had fallen to rest against his shoulder as she gripped him around the neck, clinging to him desperately, crying out for him. His precious, fucking gorgeous girl. Looking down he watched her, watched her breasts bounce with every thrust, watched the flush that covered her chest and rose into her cheeks. She was perfection and he was claiming all of her for himself.

“Mine” he growled reaching between them to rub his thumb against her clit. He wanted to watch her fall apart, he wanted to feel her come around his cock and only a minute later he had his wish as she shattered in his arms, body going rigid as she screamed, her inner muscles clenching around him deliciously. It took every ounce of his self control not to spill inside of her but he wasn’t ready. He wanted more of her. Before she’d fully come down from her orgasm he pushed away from the wall, stalking into her bedroom where he lay her on the bed. He had to pull out of her and she whimpered at the loss of him. He loved the sound. Quickly he removed the rest of his clothes. Then flipping her over he guided her to her hands and knees, he settled himself behind her and thrust back into her. She gasped at the feel of him and then moaned as he moved inside of her. Leaning over he used one hand to support himself, covering her with his body and reaching around with his free hand to caress her breast, molding the warm flesh and teasing the nipple between his fingers.

Bending down he kissed along her neck, nibbling at her ear as his thrusts became harsher, more urgent. The need to mark her surged within him and he rose above her, pressing her chest into the mattress. She moaned and whimpered as he felt himself hit deeper into her and he felt the last of his control snap. Grabbing her hips with his hands he picked up his pace, setting a punishing rhythm. The only sounds the wet slapping of their flesh and her cries of “Yes, yes, oh my god, yes!” and then she was caught in another orgasm, milking his cock and screaming wordlessly as he thrust deep, once, twice and then with a possessive growl he came, filling her with his seed, he pumped forcefully into her until he was positive he had completely spent inside of her before collapsing beside her, breathless and sated.

 

* * *

 

 

Afterwards they lay in each other’s arms, the Doctor tracing patterns on Rose’s back, her breath tickling his chest.

“Oh right, I have something for you.” He stated, extracting himself from her and running down the hall. She appreciated the view very much. When he came back he held a book in his hands which he held out for her.

“Another one?” She asked, taking it from him. It was a small copy of Pride & Prejudice. Another of her favorites she had pointed out and he had purchased while at the bookstore all those weeks ago. Grinning at him she opened it to find another note.

_My Rose,_   
_Paris wouldn’t be the same without you._   
_I wouldn’t be the same without you._   
_You are a gift._   
_Your Doctor_

Brushing away the tears that were threatening she tried to cover up her feelings with a joke before she did something stupid like blurt out ‘I love you’.

“You just carry these around with you?” She asked but he just grinned at her.

“Never know when one might need a bit of Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy.” He quipped back, then sliding back in to cuddle with her he took the book and started flipping through it, pointing out some of his favorite parts. It, like Twelfth Night was covered in his handwriting. She hadn’t told him but she’d read through that entire book the night he gave it to her, soaking up all of his words. Together they perused the book, but then Rose had a thought.

“What was it like for you growing up?” She asked abruptly. The Doctor hadn’t opened up very much about his family and childhood and Rose had a strong desire to learn more.

“Normal, I suppose.” He answered, shrugging as if it didn’t matter.

“Did you have any siblings?” She pressed.

“No. Only child me. Just me and my mother and father.”

“Did you get along with them?” She asked. She was determined to find out something about him. He was silent for a moment and then with a deep sigh he began opening up to her.

“We didn’t not get along. But they were so busy with their careers. My father was a surgeon, my mother was a human rights lawyer. They were rarely home at the same time. They didn’t have much of a marriage. It was more out of convenience and for appearances than because of actual affection. I was mostly raised by nannies and later, tutors. They’d discovered early on that I was a bit out of the ordinary and as long as I performed well they mostly let me be. I moved out a little before I turned sixteen to begin University and while I was away there was a fire in our home. Both of my parents died.”

Rose felt her head spin at the information. A lonely childhood, University at 16 and then losing both of his parents. What on earth about that was normal? Reaching up she met the Doctor’s eyes.

“I’m sorry.” She told him and he regarded her for a moment before leaning down and kissing her gently.

“I’m fine, really. It was a long time ago. And honestly I think I miss the idea of my parents more than I actually miss them. We just, were never really close.”

“Still, I’m sorry.” She repeated, letting him read the genuineness of her comment through her eyes “But you’re going to have to elaborate a bit more mister. University at 16?!”

He laughed and shared with her stories from his time there and some of the things he had gotten up to. She was amazed by him. This was more than smart, this was genius level, and while a strange part of her felt incredibly proud of him, another part of her felt a bit intimidated. He was just so brilliant, what on earth was he doing with a girl like her? He’d probably think her silly for getting mixed up in this whole modeling thing. Soon however their laughter had them rubbing each other in interesting ways and suddenly his mouth was on her and she had a very hard time thinking of anything at all.


	7. When I Saw You

As the fall slowly slid into winter the Doctor and Rose began moving their activities indoors. They visited more museums and saw more plays, choosing mostly to stay out of the cold weather. One morning in late November they woke to discover the city had been blanketed in a soft layer of snow. Between kisses they bundled up as best they could and ventured out into the streets. Children were running around, gleefully making tracks. Some even trying to create snow angels. Taking each others hands the couple walked through it all, marveling at the beauty and happiness surrounding them.

“Sometimes I think I could live here forever.” The Doctor noted.

“Do you really have to leave?” She asked him, staring ahead at the unblemished path they were heading down.

“This was only a visiting position.” He reminded her, they’d spoken a bit about his stay being temporary but that had been before they had become them. “Obligations to get back to and all that…..What about you? Do you plan on staying here long term?” He asked, heart in his throat as he waited for her answer.

“Well, no. Not forever. But probably for a while longer. There are still things I need to do here.” He felt his heart clench.

“You couldn’t do those things back in London?” He was hoping for a sign from her that she would be willing to follow him.

She looked down, biting into her lip and answered softly. “Not yet. Someday, maybe….but right now I am tied here. Debts to repay I guess you could say.” She laughed lightly but he sensed a tension in her. What could be holding her here? Debts she’d said. School debts? Maybe there was some reason she had to pay off her tuition before she left Paris. She’d told him a bit about her childhood, it was unlikely that she had managed to scrape together enough, likely she’d had to take out a loan. But she was always so generous about her time and never let him pay for her, he’d had to resort to some pretty sneaky methods the few times he’d managed it. But if that’s what was keeping her from going with him maybe he could fix it. Anonymously of course, but maybe then she’d stay with him.

Later when he’d kissed her goodbye and headed back to his apartment he called Donna.

“Yes Doctor Smith?” She answered, professional as always.

“Donna, I need you to do something for me.”

“Okay, go.” She said and he knew she’d pulled out a pen and paper to take notes. The best PA in London she was.

“I need you to find out which school a Rose Tyler has been attending and pay off her tuition, anonymously.”

There was silence on the other end of the line and he pulled the phone away from his ear, wondering if they’d lost contact.

“Donna? Can you hear me?”

“I can hear you. I just wasn’t sure I’d understood you….You want me to what?”

“Find out which school a Rose-”

“Oh nevermind, I heard you the first time.” She cut him off.

“But you said-”

“I know what I said! I just couldn’t believe you. Why are you paying this girl’s tuition?” She challenged him and he felt himself react to her tone.

“Because I want to Donna. Because she didn’t ask me to. Because she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Because she deserves it. Because it’s my money and because I love her!” He finished and realized he’d meant every word.

He loved her.

He loved her.

And he’d told Donna before her.

Damn.

“Fine, Fine. I get the picture…..are you sure about all of this?” She asked and he replied automatically. “Yes.”

“Okay. I’ll get right on it and let you know.” Then she hung up.

He was still hung up on his last thought. He loved Rose. He needed to tell her. Properly. Maybe a candlelit dinner in a restaurant reserved just for the two of them. It had to be perfect. He wandered home planing the whole thing in his head the entire way.

 

* * *

 

 

“How’s loverboy?” Amy asked as she seated herself next to Rose. They were backstage at one of the biggest runway shows of the year and Rose was in the middle of having her head mauled into the designer's idea of beauty this season. The stylist behind Amy started on her head and Rose saw Amy wince. They’d been doing this long enough to understand that not everything about being a model was glamorous, but sometimes it still just really hurt.

“He’s fine.” Rose hedged. She’d loved waking up with him that morning. She loved waking up with him every morning. She didn’t know what she would do when he went back to London. Under her contract she was still stuck here for another two and a half years and after that she’d still had dreams of finishing her schooling.

“Come on, no details?” Amy pressed.

“Don’t you have a boyfriend? A very nice looking one that you can never keep your hands off of?” Rose asked.

“Yessss and he’s amazing but I’ve seen him naked for years and I like living vicariously through you.”

Rose rolled her eyes. The stylists smirked. “He’s good.” She repeated and refused to let Amy goad her into sharing anything more. Soon Rose was finished and was rushed off to makeup and wardrobe. Usually she wore anywhere from 2-5 outfits at a show but today she was wearing only one. It was the signature piece of the show, a jewel encrusted top that was little more than a bra paired with an elaborate hi-low skirt that trailed two feet behind her. The entire ensemble was in shades of black and blue. It was also a beast to manoeuvre on the catwalk. The top was surprisingly constricting and the bottom was so full and floaty that without careful attention it wouldn’t lay right, or worse, it would cause it’s wearer to trip. It was something that would have scared Rose a few years ago. But now she was an elite model. One of the most sought after in her industry, and all of that was for a reason. She heard the music start up and the show begin as the assistants helped her into her ensemble.

 

* * *

 

 

“Doctor. I’ve got some bad news I’m afraid.”

“What’s wrong Donna?” He was at home, going over some work when she’d called.

“There is a record of a Rose Tyler enrolling in l’Ecole de la Chambre Syndicale de la Couture Parisienne four years ago. But she only attended for a year and a half before dropping out. She hasn’t been back since and there’s no record of her transferring anywhere else.”

The Doctor sat speechless. What? What did she mean?

“That can’t be right. Are you sure you got the name right? Did you make sure there weren’t two-”

“Doctor. This is me. Yes, the name was correct and no, there are no other Rose Tylers. I’m sorry Doctor.”

“Thanks Donna.” He said before hanging up. What was going on? Why would Rose lie to him like that? She wasn’t a student? What was she doing? She was always working on her sketches and she seemed to have a very busy schedule. Was she working somewhere? But why wouldn’t she tell him about something like that? What was she hiding?

He needed to speak to Rose. Now. He tried her cell phone but it went to voicemail. The only place he knew to look for her was her apartment. Fine then, he’d start there.

The entire cab ride over he ran every possibility over in his mind but nothing made sense. He couldn’t think of a single reason for her to mislead him unless she was trying to deceive him about something. A dark part of himself kept thinking that but he pushed it away. This was his Rose. His beautiful, bright, golden girl who lit up his whole world and didn’t have a mean bone in her body. She wouldn’t do something cruel. There must be a reason.

When he reached her apartment he raced up the stairs and pounded on her door but she didn’t answer. He stood there, feeling at a loss when he heard a familiar voice.

“Doctor? What’re you doing?” Jack asked as he let himself out of his apartment.

“Jack! Have you seen Rose?” He sounded pathetically desperate.

“Yeah. Saw her earlier. Is everything alright?” Jack moved closer, concern on his face.

“Do you know where she is? When she’ll be back?” He needed to find Rose. He needed her to explain.

“Yeah, I know where she is. She won’t be back until pretty late….Doctor, are you sure everything’s alright?” Jack asked cautiously and the Doctor felt a shuddering sigh escape his lips. Sagging against the door he looked at Rose’s friend.

“She….she’s not a fashion student, is she?” He watched understanding light Jack’s eyes.

“Ah, that.”

“What’s going on Jack? Where is she?”

Jack winced, scratching the back of his head, and eyed the Doctor as if considering whether to let him in on what he knew.

“You want to see Rose?” He finally asked.

“Yes.” He needed to see her. He needed to understand.

“Okay.” Jack relented, indicating for the Doctor to follow him. “She’s not going to be happy with me but honestly, I don’t know why she’s been keeping this from you.”

“What’s she been keeping from me Jack?” The Doctor asked, possibilities flying around his head. Was she actually married? Was she into some sort of shady business? What?

“It will make more sense if I show you Doc, come on.” He hailed a cab and they climbed in. Jack refused to say anything more about what he knew and the Doctor sat back, watching the city fly by. After a few minutes they pulled up outside what looked like a theatre. People were everywhere and he saw signs indicating it was a fashion show for some designer he’d never heard of. Not that he knew any designers. Why were they here? Maybe, Rose was working here? Was she doing the costuming or something? But why would she feel the need to keep that from him? He would have been thrilled to find out she was doing something towards her dream.

Following Jack past the crowd to a back door he was surprised when the security guard let them in with no hesitation. Jack pulled him into the main room. It was filled with people all facing a long white runway. Upbeat music was being pumped into the room and models were strutting down the catwalk to the beat. Jack indicated they should move to the side, away from the door and the Doctor followed, looking around the room. Why were they here? Was Rose in the audience? He turned to Jack to ask but the man shook his head.

“Just watch Doctor.”

A few minutes later and the models cleared the stage, the music shifted to something quieter, a woman’s voice reverberating through the room. The lights shifted lower, highlighting the stage and a heavy tempo picked up behind the voice. A woman emerged from the left side of the stage. She wore what looked like a sparkly bra with a humongous skirt that billowed behind her while she strutted down the runway and still showed off her fantastic legs. The room, which had already been pretty devoid of conversation went silent, the only noise the music the woman walked to. Every eye was on her, including the Doctors. She stared ahead, focused on the space in front of her, commanding the attention of everyone but giving nothing back. This was clearly her show and she was demanding that the audience play to her tune. As she neared the end of the runway pieces started to fit together for the Doctor. The shape of those legs, the curve of that hip, the fullness of that mouth.

It was Rose. His Rose.

“Jack….I-is that?” He asked, needed someone to confirm for him what his eyes were telling him.

“Yeah, Doctor. That’s Rose Tyler or as she’s known in the industry, La Belle.”

The Doctor was stunned. He’d run through a million scenarios in his head but nothing had been like this. He watched her as she posed, dominating the room and manipulating the stage with a grace and allure that took no prisoners. As she spun, the skirts sweeping out and then floating to follow her he felt that same tug. The same desire to chase after her. From the way everyone in the room leaned forward in their seats it appeared he wasn’t the only one. She strutted to the far end of the runway, gracing the audience with one more look before exiting to the right. The audience burst into applause, clapping wildly as the models from earlier returned to the stage in their finale, parading close to one another. And then Rose was there again, the applause grew even louder as she stood at the head of the stage and began clapping herself. A man entered from backstage, blowing kisses to the audience before taking Rose’s hand and dropping a kiss to it. The Doctor felt himself tense and then a hand on his shoulder. “That’s the designer. Don’t worry, it doesn’t mean anything. Come on let’s get out of here. Rose will be tied up for another few hours.”

Somehow Jack managed to steer the Doctor out of the theatre and down the street to a nearby cafe. They sat and Jack ordered a few coffees.

“Jack. I don’t understand. Rose is what? A model?”

“Not just a model Doctor. Like I said, she’s La Belle, she’s an international supermodel. Currently one of the most sought after in the industry. Actually I’m a bit surprised you didn’t recognize her before this, her pictures are everywhere.”

“But. I don’t pay any attention to those things. How would I - why would she keep this from me?” He asked. He was trying to reconcile his image of Rose, a sweet young girl who wanted to be a designer and who had spent so much time with him these past few months with the woman he had seen on the stage. From what he knew of models they were usually shallow and vapid, only after the glamour and the fame.

Jack sighed. “I met Rose four years ago when she came to Paris to study fashion. At the time she was working at a little restaurant I frequented and we struck up a friendship. I knew as soon as I saw her the potential she had so when I learned she was struggling with her bills I offered her a chance at my agency.”

“Your agency?” The Doctor asked, clearly suspicious.

“Yeah, the one I have a contract with. I’m also a model, not that I expect you to recognize me. Like you said, you don’t pay attention to such things. Anyway once Rose got behind a camera that was it. You saw it, she’s a natural. Not only is she drop dead gorgeous but she has something about her that just draws people in. Well, that’s how she got started, after that things just sort of took off but her work started cutting into her school and eventually she had to drop out. I feel bad about that. Like I’m the reason she gave up her dream but she says this is just a detour, that once she’s saved enough she’ll go back to school.”

“Okay, that still doesn’t explain why she kept this from me.” The Doctor said, frustrated with the entire situation.

“About a year after she started modeling she met this guy, Jimmy Stone. At first he was nice to her but as soon as he found out what she did things changed. He started pestering her to get him into the most exclusive nightclubs, was always asking her for money and started treating her like she was stupid just because of what she did. Eventually she dropped him when she walked in on him with another model but even after that every guy she met was something of the same routine. They thought because she was a model it meant she was stupid, that they could walk all over her and treat her like she didn’t have a brain in her head. It became a defense mechanism to hide her profession.

Then you came along. And she fell hard Doc, harder than I’ve seen her fall for any other guy, even that idiot Jimmy. She talks about you a lot, always saying how brilliant you are, how funny, how kind. I think more than anything she wanted your approval and she was terrified that if you found out she was a model you’d treat her the same way all those other guys did.”

The Doctor tried to cut in to say that there was no way he would have but Jack cut him off. “I’m not saying that’s fair to you. But before you start blaming her for keeping things from you consider whether you’ve really told her everything about yourself….am I right?”

The way Jack quirked an eyebrow at him the Doctor knew that Jack knew who he was.

“How did you?”

“Ianto. He found a very interesting article in the newspaper a little while ago. Something about a billionaire Nobel Prize winning Gallifrey Industries CEO who is currently teaching in Paris.”

“Have you told Rose?”

“No. Not yet. But you should.”

The Doctor sat back in his seat, watching the city move around him. “I will. Jack. I need to think. Please don’t tell Rose yet, about me...or that I know about her.”

“Okay Doc. I won’t”


	8. The Heart and the Mind

Donna found him a few hours later in his apartment, staring out the windows with all the lights off.

“What are you doing?” She asked, flicking on lights as she entered. “Look Doctor, I know you’re down about Rose not being a fashion student but-”

“Have you heard of La Belle?” He asked, cutting her off.

“La Belle? You mean the Supermodel? Why are you asking about….” Her voice trailed off as her eyes grew wide. “Hold on..” She said, pulling out her laptop and typing away “La Belle….Rose…..Holy Shit! Rose Tyler! Noooooooo. Doctor, you’re not trying to tell me you’ve been dating a supermodel are you?! Her?!” She asked, spinning the laptop so he could see the screen. She’d pulled up the images search page and there was Rose, covering it. In almost every image she looked a little different as she posed for the camera, but they were definitely all Rose.

“That’s Rose.” He croaked.

“Are you serious!?!” She shrieked. “Oh my god, Doctor! She’s huge!! And you’ve been seeing her?! Why didn’t you tell me!”

“I didn’t know…...Is she really that famous?” He was still trying to wrap his mind around all of this.

“You didn’t know?” She was flabbergasted “I mean, I didn’t make the connection but I’ve never seen your Rose and...yes she’s famous! Came out of nowhere a few years ago and has been featured by every major fashion house around the world. She’s an icon! I can’t believe you’ve been dating the Rose Tyler! La Belle! I mean, she’s possibly the most beautiful woman in the world and you’re...well….a beanpole….and weird. Girls like her usually go for actors or singers or athletes...not nerdy scientists.”

The Doctor felt his stomach churn as the reality hit him. He’d always known she was beautiful, that she turned heads everywhere they went and could make him lose his train of thought with just her smile, but that’s not why he’d fallen for her! He’d fallen for how clever she was and how generous. For the way she made him laugh and okay, yes, the way he couldn’t keep his hands off her. But it was more than her looks, it was her soul. He’d always felt slightly worried that she would realize she could do better and now being told that she was one of the most desired women in the world only heightened that fear. He couldn’t lose her. He wouldn’t. A grim determination took over him and for the first time in his life he felt grateful for everything he had accomplished. Whereas before he’d worried that she would only want him for his money and power, not he hoped they would prove to be an asset. He would show Rose Tyler that he was worthy of her. That he could stand on the same playing field with her.

“Donna, I need your help with a few things.”

 

* * *

 

 

Rose woke to a bright December sun on her face. She stretched languidly, letting her tired muscles wake up. It had been two days since the big fashion show and four since she’d seen the Doctor. She missed him. She had a few days off, maybe he’d be up for something? Just as she rolled over to find her phone her doorbell rang. Who on Earth? Pulling on a robe she opened her front door to find the very object of her thoughts standing in front of her.

“Doctor!” She squealed, throwing herself into his arms. “I was just thinking about you, what are you doing here?” She asked, pulling him into her apartment.

“Collecting you.” He told her, a slightly manic smile plastered to his face.

“Collecting me? For what?”

“It’s a surprise! Now come on, get dressed! Haven’t got all day…..well we do have all day but I don’t want to spend it all here.” He ushered her into her room, pulling clothes out of her wardrobe at random and she giggled, trying her best to get ready with him bouncing around like a five year old on sugar.

“Calm down Doctor. What’s all this about?”

“You Rose Tyler are being taken on a date!” He exclaimed and pulled her after him down to the street where a private car was waiting.

“What the?” She began but he was already pulling open the door and dragging her inside. “Doctor, slow down, what’s going on?” She asked as she settled into the seat and the car pulled out into traffic.

“You’ll see” He winked at her. Okay. This was a bit odd. What was he doing? She couldn’t think of any reason for him to behave this way. A short time later they were pulling in front of a restaurant and the door was being opened and Rose was being pulled out of the car and into, a completely empty room. Well, except for the five servers lined up inside the door who greeted them by name and ushered them to a table at the center of the room. Rose looked around, it was lunchtime, there should be more people here…

“Doctor?” She asked eyeing the staff.

“It’s okay Rose, I’ve reserved the entire place. Just enjoy yourself.”

“The entire….Why? How?!”

“Because I wanted you all to myself and because I could.” He answered glancing down at their menu and indicating she should do the same.

“Doctor. Will you please explain what is going on?” She asked, irritation in her voice.

He took a deep breath and looked at her, reaching across the table he grasped her hand in his. “I know who you are Rose and it’s okay! Jack told me why you hadn’t told me before and I want you to know I’m not like those other guys. I don’t want anything from you! In fact, I want to give you things, and, I haven’t exactly told you who I am either?”

Rose reeled back. “Hold on, you know?! Jack told you!?! About me? About Jimmy? About...what do you mean you haven’t told me who you are?”

He grinned, pleased she’d latched onto that. “I’m not a Professor of Physics...or not really. I’ve only been teaching this semester as a favor to a friend. Really I’m the CEO of Gallifrey Industries.”

“Gallifrey Industries?” She asked, completely confused.

“Yes, it’s my company. We make technology for space. All sorts of things really, engines, rovers….I’ve told you a bit about it remember? My research?”

“Yeah….yeah I remember.” She managed to squeak out. He had told her about the things he was studying but she hadn’t realized he’d actually made any of that stuff. That he had an entire company based on it.

“But what does that have to do with anything. Okay, so you have a company? I don’t understand….”

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a copy of Forbes magazine. He opened it to an article and laid it on the table for her. The top of the page screamed “Top 10 Most Eligible Billionaire Bachelors of 2013!” and right below it, listed at number one was a photo of the Doctor. She read the caption below his photo.

Dr. John Smith  
Net Worth: 25.3 Billion Age: 34  
The Nobel Prize Winning Scientist and CEO of Gallifrey Industries has taken  
the world, and parts of the universe, by storm. His company has recently expanded  
from their usual aerospace technology to contracts with a number of defense firms,  
technology companies and even key players in the automotive industry. Dr. Smith  
resides in London, England where he continue to spends most of his time doing  
the hands on research that built his company more than a decade ago. He has not  
been linked with anyone, remaining our top bachelor.

Rose stared at the page, trying to understand what she was reading. Okay, so he had a point. This was definitely not the same thing as a Physics Professor and it was a little bigger than him just having a company. But what was she supposed to do with this? What did he want from her now? He’d said he knew who she was. She assumed that meant he knew she was a model. But he’d also said that he didn’t care and he wouldn’t treat her like Jimmy Stone had. She flushed in embarrassment that he’d found out about Jimmy and resolved to give Jack a massive kick to his shins her first chance. He’d also said he wanted to give her things. What did he mean by that? Was he testing her?

“Okay. So you are clearly well known and very successful. But what’s with all this? With the car and the restaurant?”

“I just wanted to give you everything Rose. Anything you want you can have. A fancy apartment, private car, whatever you want. Just...don’t leave me.”

“Leave you? What are you…….hold on. Doctor. Are you trying to buy me?” She pulled her hand away from his. Was he serious? What the bloody hell was he thinking?! Did he think he had to give her money to get her to stay with him?

“Buy you!? No! Of course not! I’m just….I’m incredibly wealthy Rose and I just wanted to show you how important you are to me.” She stared at him. Where had this come from? They’d been doing fine these past few weeks. More than fine. Sure they’d bickered a bit about who should pay for what but money had never been an issue between them before. What had changed?

And then the pieces clicked. He knew who she was. He knew she was a model. And suddenly he thought he needed to spend money on her to get her to stay with him. She felt sick.

“Is this what you think of me?” She asked, struggling to get the words out, eyes glued to the table cloth.

“What?” He asked, she could hear his confusion.

“Do you really think the only reason I would stay with you would be for your money?” Oh god. She really felt like she was going to be sick.

“What!? No! Not the only reason.”

She jumped out of her seat and started to head out of the restaurant. He caught up with her at the door.

“Rose, wait! What’s wrong? Where are you going!?” He grabbed for her arm and she yanked it away from him.

“If you don’t know what’s wrong then you really don’t know me at all.” She seethed, tears building in her eyes. He looked at her stunned. “I just. I don’t know. I don’t think you know me at all and I’m not so sure I know you.” She told him and left, tears spilling down her cheeks. He didn’t follow her.

Somehow she made it back to her apartment and ran into Jack and Ianto on the stairs.

“You!” She screamed. “How could you!” Before racing past them and into her apartment, slamming the door and climbing into the shower, shutting out the world.


	9. And We Begin

He hadn’t seen her in two weeks. Two terribly long weeks. She wouldn’t pick up his calls or answer the door and he knew he’d hurt her. It hadn’t been his intentions at all but that meant little when he couldn’t even get her to let him explain himself. He was scheduled to return to London the following week. Classes were ending and the lease on his apartment would be up. He remembered arriving here four months ago, dreading what felt like an eternity before him until he could be done with this place. Where had the time gone? How was he supposed to leave without her? Dropping his head between his hands he kicked himself for the hundredth time over his stupidity.

 

* * *

 

Rose was a mess. Once again a guy had completely changed his tune as soon as he found out who she was and what she did. It didn’t matter that this time the guy was trying to give her things rather than take them. It was still an example of men thinking that all models were the same and that all she was good for or cared about was fame and money.

Only this time it was worse. So, so much worse. Because she hadn’t loved any of those other guys, and she was, even now, completely and totally head over heels for Dr. John Smith, Billionaire Bachelor. She scoffed. Maybe she shouldn’t have run. She should have talked to him. Did it really matter if he tried to buy her things? It’s not like he couldn’t afford it and if that’s what she needed to let him do to keep him with her, was it really so bad?

She climbed the stairs to her apartment, feeling like she was playing that game with the flower petals.

Step. Get him back.

Step. Don’t get him back.

Step. Get him back.

Step. Don’t get him back.

Step. Get him back. She stood at the top of the stairs. Just standing, as if waiting for something. Something caught her eye. In front of her door was a small package. She picked it up, turning it over as she let herself into her apartment. The wrapping was blank. Pulling back the paper she found a small book. The Poetical Works of Lord Byron. Her breath caught. It was the third book he’d bought. It was from him.

Fingers trembling she opened to the first page and as she’d suspected his handwriting was there.

Dearest Rose,  
I cannot even begin to express to you how sorry I am.  
I never meant to hurt you and I realize now that I have.  
You mean more to me than I will ever be able to express  
and I miss you everyday.  
Just know that to me you are every star in the sky.  
And I will be always and forever  
Your Doctor

Tears running down her face she turned the pages. As with the previous two he had covered it in notes. When she turned to the poem She Walks in Beauty she found he had written only one word: Rose.

Damn him.

Grabbing her purse she ran out of the apartment building, flagging down the first taxi she found and directing them to the University. When they arrived she bolted out of the cab, throwing money at the driver and making a beeline to where he had told her his office was only to find it empty. His door closed. She looked around frantically, where could he be?

“Can I help you?” A voice called and she turned. A woman who appeared to be in her early thirties with golden corkscrew hair was standing a little ways down from her.

“Ah, yes. I’m looking for Dr. John Smith.” She answered.

“Dr. Smith is in class right now. Are you a student?”

“No. I’m a friend. I just need to speak with him. Could you show me where he is?”

The woman eyed her suspiciously but apparently decided to take pity on her. “Come with me.” She directed, leading Rose down the hallway. As they approached an open door Rose heard his voice coming from inside. She stepped up to the door and there he was. Standing before a crowded lecture hall writing equations on the board and explaining them to the class. She stood, mesmerized by him. It had only been a few weeks, seeing him shouldn’t make her feel like this, like gravity had set in again. Without meaning to a whimper escaped her and his head whipped around, freezing at the sight of her. “Rose.” He whispered, the chalk falling from his hand and then he was closing the distance between them, wrapping her into a hug.

“Rose. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I was so scared. Everyone kept telling me how amazing you are, which I already knew, but when they said it I suddenly felt like you were out my reach and I panicked and was stupid and I’m sorry. Please forgive me.” He was babbling in her ear and she felt a giggle burst forth.

“I forgive you Doctor.” She said and he pulled back to search her face.

“Really?! Truly?”

“Really. I’m sorry too. I should have talked to you. I just reacted without thinking and….I’ve missed you. So so much.”

“I’ve missed you too.” He told her then he took a step back.

“Rose Tyler. You are the most amazing person I have ever met and as these past few weeks have shown me, I really can’t stand a life without you. I love you. Please” he reached into his pocket then sank down to one knee before her. She heard everyone in the room gasp but her head was spinning. He loved her! “Rose Tyler. Will you marry me?” He asked pulling out his hand and flattening his palm to reveal a simple gold band with a single round solitaire 2 carat diamond. She stared at him, at the ring, at him again and started crying. His face twisted in confusion and uncertainty and he made to get him but before he could she blurted between tears.

“Yes!” And the room erupted into applause. Laughing the Doctor stood, pulling her in and kissing her in front of everyone before reaching for her hand and sliding the ring onto her finger.

“I can get you a bigger diamond if you want, I mean I can certainly afford it and you are more than worth it, but somehow this one felt like it was just...right for you.”

“Don’t change a thing. It’s absolutely perfect.” She told him. And it was.

 

* * *

 

 

The Doctor smiled as he read the newspaper over breakfast. The front page of the entertainment section was dominated with a massive photo and a headline that read:

Billionaire CEO Dr. John Smith marries Supermodel Rose Tyler  
in a Surprise New Years Day Wedding.

The photo was of him and Rose in a grey pinstripe suit and simple white long sleeve dress standing on the steps of a small church in Northern England. They were surrounded by Amy, Rory, Jack, Ianto, Donna, Shaun, Sarah Jane and Rose’s mother, Jackie Tyler.

The article went on to speculate how the two had met during his tenure in Paris, where they would live now, and if this would be the end of Rose’s modeling career. Well, the Doctor knew very well the answer to all of those questions.

“Morning my husband.” Came a voice by his ear as a hand stroked down his chest. Smiling he grabbing the hand and spun, pulling it’s owner into his lap and kissing her.

“Morning my wife.” He greeted smiling down at the beautiful woman in his lap. The woman who was now and forever his. After their wedding they had returned to Paris and set up in an apartment in the 4e Arrondissement, near where his first flat had been. He was having a laboratory set up at the Universite where he would continue to guest lecture for the next few years. Rose was planning on finishing up her modeling contract and then finally completing her degree. The Doctor had promoted Donna to president of Gallifrey Industries and she would run the business side of things in London while he stayed in Paris and focused on what he loved, the research.

He wasn’t sure what would happen later on, if they would stay in Paris or return to England, where their careers would go, or what life would bring, but he knew that no matter what he would have his best friend, the love of his life, and the most beautiful woman in the world by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the story!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I've had this story for a really long time and after a million edits decided to just post it so I hope you enjoy!


End file.
